In it together
by RedTiff1994
Summary: What if there was one more poor L'Cie in the party of Final Fantasy XIII? Meet Reital Ladbrooke, another young soul waiting to be purged...now she joins the party, fighting for survival...HopeXOC, rated T for language.
1. Battle

**In it together**

**Battle**

Everything…was in ruins…everybody was a target now…I could only hear gunshots…I don't know how any of this could happen…fear…and hatred…Everyone was in fear of the L'cie…so people were on the way…to be purged…then suddenly, everything was a raging battle…for survival…

Why did it have to be like this…I wanted a normal life…I didn't know it…but it was about to get worse…

Everyone…robed and unrobed…was waiting…waiting for any sign of hope from these rebels…I stood among them, my face hidden by my robes…looking around at the people who were trying to save us…I could hear people…what they were saying…

"It's over…it's all over…"

"I don't wanna die…"

"We're just going to die anyway!"

I didn't know how people were so…unhopeful…maybe it seemed impossible to survive…but saying those things wasn't going to make things any better…

I didn't want to die…but I didn't whine…

I sat alone, away from everyone…away from all the horrible…yet truthful views they had…

I heard footsteps in front of me, and I looked up to see another robed figure.

"Why're you sitting all alone?"

The voice was feminine…I had to admit…it soothed me to hear an optimistic voice.

"I…N-No reason…"

"Aren't you scared all alone?"

Yes…I was…But before I could tell her I wasn't, she'd already grabbed my hand and started to drag me off.

"C'mon! We can't have you lonely can we?"

"Ah…! W-Wait…! I-I'm fine on my own…!"

I attempted to pull away from her…but she was much taller and much stronger then I was…

"Ohhh, of course not. C'mon!"

I didn't want to go with her…as optimistic as she was…I still didn't want to hear the truth of people around her…

She took me to a group of robed and unrobed people…they were being guarded by the soldiers…of course…everywhere around this area was being guarded…so rebels didn't try to free us…though the longer me and this girl sat down…I hated to admit it…the more I began to like her cheerful personality.

I quickly found out more about her, me attempting to be optimistic about all this. I knew her name was Vanille…the rest she told me was obviously irrelevant to anything…multiple things she told me were things like her favourite flavour of ice cream, favourite colour etc.

"So…tell me about yourself. I don't even know your name yet."

I looked up at her curiously…I honestly didn't expect her to care so much about who I was…But…I knew all I could do was answer her…

"I'm Reital Ladbrooke."

"Reital…That's a weird name…"

She giggled a bit, causing my face to flush a slight red colour.

"L-Like you can talk…! Vanille is also a weird name! Sounds like an ice cream flavour!"

Before Vanille could grin and say anything back, we both heard a small scream. Turning around we saw a large man with blonde run over to us with three odd looking people behind him.

"You all OK?"

All everyone could do was stare up at him…I had to admit…I was staring at him in awe…he just ran through all the soldiers…to get to us…

A blonde kid with goggles on his head then attempted to run next to him, but tripped over, dropping a bunch of guns onto the floor, causing the taller blonde guy to glare playfully at him.

"Careful with those…"

The kid just grinned and laughed a bit, standing up.

The tall guy looked back to all of us…all seriousness back on his face…

"Don't worry. No ones moving to Pulse today. We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to-"

"Wait!"

Everyone looked up to see a large brunette man standing up, slight anger obvious on his face.

"Let me fight with you!"

"Yeah! You can't expect us to just sit here!"

Most of the crowd were in awe at the people who stood wanting to fight…even the tall blonde man was in awe at them..

"Please…let us help…!"

Before the man could say anything…an explosion went off in the distance, scaring some of the people around me…Without knowing it…I sat slightly closer to Vanille out of fear, who noticed this and patted my shoulder…

"OK then…Volunteers front and centre."

Lots of the crowd stood up and collected a gun from the small blonde kid, who was gladly giving them out. Some people just took them from anywhere on the ground.

I saw a woman get up from next to me, a boy's voice from next to her, questioning her…She just looked down and smiled at the boy…

"Don't worry…"

Even through that, the boy still seemed in shock…even the tall man seemed in shock when she picked up a large gun.

"You sure…?"

"yeah…Moms are tough…"

The man smiled…but I saw her shaking…

The man held up one more gun and looked at us.

"All right, last one. Somebody take it."

Without thinking I stood up and attempted to collect the gun, seeing as everyone backed away from the weapon, but the tall man stopped me by placing his large hand on my forehead and pushing me away.

"Woah Woah Woah!"

"…What…? I'm Volunteering…"

"No way…I'm not letting you go out there…"

He knelt down to my height, making me slightly angry at how tall he was.

"Listen kid…I asked for Volunteers…not for people with a death wish…"

He put his hand under my hood and ruffled my hair.

"You've got a long time ahead of you…the young have no place on the battlefield…"

All I could do was stare at him in awe, my blue eye staring into his own…I couldn't help but back away…but out of the corner of my eye and from under my large hood…I saw Vanille stand up…Without hesitation she spread her arms out, in hope for the large gun.

The man was taken back by this…he thought that all people around this age would back away…but after a while…he handed the gun to her…I had to admit though…compared to me, she looked at least 20...but acted 16...possibly younger…

He looked at me and Vanille, smiling at us.

"If push comes to shove, keep 'em safe."

I smiled up at him and Vanille pointed the gun at him playfully.

"Bang~"

He looked curiously at Vanille before then pretending to be shot.

"All right…lay low and you'll be fine…we'll clear out the area."

Soldiers appeared around them and pointed their guns at them…but the group stayed confident.

"We're going home together!"

When nobody replied, a girl beside him signalled us all to stand up, which is what we did. A girl stayed with us for a while to make sure we got away OK…but then she ran off to help the others.

I made sure to stay by Vanille, who held her gun close to her.

"So…Reital…?"

I looked up at her, not noticing my shaking hands…

"Y-Yeah…What's up, Vanille?"

"I should be asking you that…Are you scared?"

"No way…! Why should I be…? That…That blonde man is here to save us…"

I could feel Vanille grinning from under her robe, obviously amused by what I was saying.

"You mean…Snow, right?"

"Snow…? Is that his name…?"

"Yeah. My first impression of him was that…he's a nice and understanding man…"

"He is…he doesn't want any of us to die…He…he wants us to be safe…! Un…Unlike the soldiers here…they don't care about us at all…young or old…they just want to kill anyone who gets in their way…"

Vanille frowned slightly…for the first time in the whole time I saw her…she frowned…obviously in worry…my hands were shaking as if there was an earthquake going on in my arms…

She said nothing…just patted my arm, comforting me…I…I hated the soldiers…they didn't care…

I could still hear gunshots…and screaming from our allies…looking next to me, I saw the boy from earlier, watching the battle carefully…Until…IT came along…

A large battle ship…it shot at everyone it could…some shots killing…some not…

I could see Snow, struggling to find something to get the machine…next to him…I saw the boys mother, helping him…it brought a smile to my face…until the whole bridge began to collapse…even Vanille dropped her gun in shock…

Everyone fell from the bridge, trying to hold on to their life…I even saw Snow, holding tightly on to the boys mother…dangling from the edge…until…obviously he couldn't hold on any longer, to the possibly…no…I didn't want to say it…but…she was…possibly already gone…

As she fell, the boy next to us screamed out to her in distress…anyone would…

Then we heard Snow screaming…and falling…causing me and Vanille to gasp out in terror…the boy next to us sounded like he was crying…as we all wanted to…

Vanille tried to comfort the boy, who just stared out to the bridge…it wasn't until both Vanille and I tugged at the sleeves of his robe that he looked at us slightly…but obviously didn't want to move…until…

**Slap!**

"We have to move!"

Vanille stared at me in shock as the boy just looked at me before then nodding towards me…

"R-Right…"

I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could…away from there…to safety…Vanille quickly ran behind us, making sure that he didn't try to go back.

I ran with them back to the group of people we were with…I saw the boy shedding his robe, revealing his short silver hair and colourful clothing. His orange poncho amused me, as well as the green and black bandana around his neck. Under the poncho he wore a yellow and white short sleeved jacket, and under that was a black shirt…I wouldn't be surprised if there were more layers under that shirt…he wore some loose green three quarter length trousers with some pockets and black straps hanging off and then a pair of white and yellow high shoes, which to me looked more like a pair of converse.

I figured…why not…it was beginning to get warm under those robes…so I slipped mine off, revealing my short shaggy brown hair and the bandages covering over my right eye…and the small scar on my left cheek, as well as my strange clothing. My white long sleeved shirt, in it were a few slits with light blue lining, revealing some skin on my arms and stomach. I also wore a pair of black shorts which connected to some black leg warmers, under them you could see a pair of white converse. I wore a brown belt with some small pouches hanging off it, just hanging on my waist, I also wore a pair of fingerless brown gloves.

As I kicked away the robe, I noticed the boy looking at two of the robed figures, comforting each other, he looked sad…all I could do with pat him on the shoulder, attempting to comfort him…

I heard another robe falling to the floor, looking behind me to see Vanille in her average clothing, which even confused the heck out of the boy next to me. She wore what looked to be…tribal clothing…Her hair was a soft pink colour which she wore in two pigtails…it made me slightly jealous, seeing as my hair was naturally scruffy, so I didn't do much with it.

Her top was a short pink tank top which revealed a lot of her naval area. On that top was a lot of beads and jewellery looking things. Hanging on her waist was a mixture of belts and pouches, under them was an orange and yellow skirt, more beads and jewellery looking things hanging off, behind that was what looking like a fur coat dangling behind her and then on her feet were yellow boots, more fur on the top of them.

She quickly picked up a gun and attempted to pass it to either me or the boy next to me.

The boy next to me held it and looked at it in slight shock…I couldn't blame him…I looked at Vanille who just seemed to read my thoughts and hugged him gently.

"It's too much…isn't it…?"

She let him go and nodded at me before turning back to him.

"Face it later."

The boy looked at her in confusion, as he held the gun, on the verge of dropping it. She quickly grabbed my hand and waved at the boy.

"Ciao~!"

She ran off, dragging me with her…She must've known the boy would follow, as every so often she kept looking back.

"Hey! Wait!"

I could hear him running after us…dropping the gun as he ran towards us.

Sooner or later he was bound to catch up. But also, sooner or later, Snow was bound to reappear…that he did…

Him and…what was his name…Godot?…yeah…they turned up, scaring everyone, seeing as they turned up in the soldiers flying machines…the boy next to me just glared at him…Vanille looked over curiously and smiled.

"Didn't you have…something to tell him…?"

"Yeah…"

Vanille nodded and grinned at him, me following suit.

"But…I…"

"We'll go with you."

"What…?"

Both me and Vanille smiled at him before Vanille pushed him forward, attempting to get him to move. But to no avail…even when Vanille tried to get his attention.

We could only watch as he flew away on the flying machine he brought with him.

Vanille carried on waving and shouting at the machine before then guessing that it was hopeless to try anymore. Even I could tell he was long gone by now…The boy ran past us and took a good look at the other machine…but he seemed in distress…

"You OK?"

"I wanna tell him…It's just that…"

He gripped gently at both mine and Vanille's arms…Vanille looked at the machine before concluding;

"Say. You know how to fly this?"

"Y-Yeah…I think so…"

I quickly noticed where she was going with this and helped Vanille push him into the machine as we both jumped in after him, Vanille at the back, the boy at the front, me in the middle of them…which I will say now, was cramped…

Vanille leant forward and pointed towards the large green thing (I didn't know what it was) that was in front of us, then wrapping her arms around the both of us…her chest on my back didn't amuse me at all…but the boy quickly began shaking his head.

"If we go in there…that thing could…it could make us L'Cie! I-I don't think I can-"

I quickly grabbed at the mechanisms that he was holding in an attempt to make him move them.

"You can do it!"

"What are you three doing!?!"

We noticed Snow's friend running towards the vehicle, the boy quickly turning around, grasping tightly at my hands.

"Here we go!"

He turned the machine on attempting to make it move in a panic, earning screams from both me and Vanille. Before Godot could argue with us, the boy quickly flew us towards the green area…which gave me the chills just from looking at it…

We all screamed as we crash landed, throwing all three of us into a pile.

Vanille on the bottom, me in the middle, leaning on her back, and the boy (still didn't learn his name…) on top, his head near mine and his hand still gripping on mine.

Vanille stood up, taking us both up with her, as she looked around curiously.

"Oops…"

We took a look at the broken vehicle before turning around to look elsewhere…

"Well then…guess it's just us…"

"What did you expect…? Even soldiers…know not to go near the Fal'Cie…you become a Pulse L'Cie and your finished…"

Vanille didn't seem to be amused by what he was saying…

"What do you mean 'finished'?"

"Haven't you heard? Miss…?"

"Vanille."

"Huh…?"

"My name."

She shook his hand and asked;

"And yours?"

He sighed as he looked away from her.

"Hope…What about you…?"

I noticed him looking towards me curiously before I then gripped his hand, gently shaking it.

"Reital."

As he shook my hand, Vanille attempted to clean off as much dust from us as she could, earning a small 'thank you' from Hope.

"…What were we thinking…?"

"Well since we're here…let's look around!"

It wasn't just Hope who was nervous about Vanille's curiosity…I was too…I believed what Hope was saying about the L'Cie…all I ever heard about the L'Cie were bad thing…I believed them…why would everyone lie?

Vanille began clambering about, looking around, earning more panic from me and Hope.

"Vanille! Wait!"

She jumped at the two of us, holding a strange looking rod in her hand, swinging it around a bit.

"Well?"

"That's uhh…great…"

I laughed slightly at Vanille's antics before coming face to face with a large black and red wolf looking thing.

"Reital!!"

Vanille quickly held her newly acquired rod out and Hope brought out what looked like a large boomerang.

The two then quickly got the large wolf away from me and killed it in no time…the wolf obviously weaker then we thought…

But…I had to admit…I felt kind of small…until I noticed Vanille stabbing two large knives into the floor just in front of me.

"Woah! V-Vanille! You almost stabbed my feet!"

"Those are for you."

Even Hope looked slightly confused at this.

"But…I-I can't use these!"

Even though I said that…I picked them up, gripping them both tightly in my hands.

"Well…we can't just have you staying behind us while we fight! We need all the help we can get if anything else appears!"

I hated to admit it…but it made sense…Vanille knew that if I didn't have a weapon…I'd just be a burden…and she didn't want me to feel that way…

"All right…"

"OK! Since that's over, lets go back to exploring!"

The three of us began exploring the odd place, wondering why it was so…weird…yet…so interesting…I had to say…it wasn't as scary as Hope kept making it out to be…

Hope…why are you so scared…?


	2. The meeting

Hellooooo~ It's me~ Again~

Good old Tiff-Chan xD here with her new story, seeing as I didn't say anything in chapter one...gonna make it quick cuz the editor is failing on me ¬___¬, Hope disclaimed plz...

Hope: o____o; Umm...Tiff-Chan doesn't own Final Fantasy XIII...she recieves nothing from doing this fic...only reviews...she does, however, own the Original Character used.

Cuz he loves her...

Hope: O///////O

* * *

**In It Together**

**The meeting**

After a while of exploring, nothing really came as a surprise anymore…everything that appeared just…didn't shock me…we fought…Though me and Hope seemed to begin to question Vanille's cheery disposition…

Sooner or later, Hope began to question her…

"Aren't you scared…?"

"Hmm…Not so much."

"You really don't get it."

I was slightly worried when she turned around, hands on hips, almost glaring at Hope…

"Pulse Fal'Cie and L'Cie are bad news…That's why Cocoon kicked them out…Live too close to the Fal'Cie, one way ticket to Pulse. That's the purge in a nutshell."

"If they catch us here, they'll purge us to, then-"

"What's your problem?"

"What's my-? Pulse is hell on Earth!"

I frowned…worrying for Hope…he was scared…as was I…Vanille…I'm sure she was too…

"Hope…"

Before I could really say anything, Vanille had already grabbed Hope and pulled him into a bear hug.

"We'll be OK! Calm down! You agree! Don't you Reital?"

"Ah…? Y-Yeah…"

I said that yet…no…I didn't…I wanted to leave, just as much as Hope…even he saw that, as he quickly got out of Vanille's grip.

"Get off me…"

Vanille sighed, until a masculine voice began shouting…someone's name…'Serah'…I didn't know who the name belonged too but…I recognised the voice…

"Snow…"

Before I could voice my thoughts anymore…the voice rang again…

"Hang on, Baby! Your hero is on the way!"

Some odd lights shone, scaring me slightly into backing behind Vanille…yeah…I'm just a scared little girl…I'm only 14 after all…This is…all new to me…

Hope seemed to be voicing his complaints now though…

"He is here…calling himself a hero…!"

"He's coming our way."

"What should I do?"

I smiled slightly at his nervousness and patted him on the shoulder.

"Tell him what you need to."

"But nothing I say will…change what happened…"

Vanille seemed to take this chance to voice the best thing she's said all day…

"We could just…run away?"

Defiantly one of her better ideas…

The three of us began our run towards an exit…any exit…More fighting ensued but…we needed to get out…I believed what Hope said…I didn't want to be a L'Cie…someone…or something hated by all…

Getting to the middle of a crossroad…it began to happen…

We heard a terrible roar…and saw…monsters…Hope and Vanille next to me…sounded just as terrified…

"What are they!?"

"Cie'th! L'Cie who failed!"

"Failed!?"

"Yes…This is what happens…when L'Cie don't finish the focus the Fal'Cie gave them…"

"T-They're…gonna kill us…"

We were all huddled, back to back, but I felt Vanille's hand and Hope's hand gripping my own…comforting me…someone…

_Save us…!_

My prayers were answered…a battle cry was heard…and one of the monsters was shoved away, making room for Snow to stand in front of us…

"Snow!"

"Let's even these odds!"

The battle quickly ended with Snow's help…though he just looked confused as to why we were here…I had to kneel down next to an exhausted Hope, who had begun to collapse…

"How did you get in here? You gotta leave!"

Vanille just smiled at the taller man, while me and Hope just looked up at him…both of our expressions different…Mine filled with happiness…Hope's filled with frustration…

"OK listen…Find someplace to hide and keep quiet…Once I find Serah, we'll all leave together. You'll be home in time for dinner!"

Snow grinned back at us as he began walking away from us, only to be held back by Vanille.

"Wait! Who is…Serah…?"

"…My wife…future wife that is…She's a pulse L'Cie…"

All three of us were shocked…this was all just…too much for us to handle…because now…the person I was happy to see, to protect us from any L'Cie…was now protecting one…a real shock to the system…

"She's here somewhere…Along with that Fal'Cie…I gotta find her and set her free!"

"What's wrong with you!? Why do you want to help a L'Cie!? They're the enemy!!"

"Hope…Calm down…"

I tried to pat his shoulder, but he merely shrugged it away, only to start screaming again.

"How can you help a L'Cie!? Your not…Your not…That's insane!!"

"…Probably…But I gotta do something right? I'll be back!"

As he ran off, Hope dropped to his feet again…I didn't go down to him this time though…I was…in too much shock…none of this was easy for me…

"Should we wait around for him? And hitch a ride?"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PULSE!"

"Hope! Just stop shouting!"

"Why is this happening to me…? When we were found by the Fal'Cie that day…we were just visiting Bodhum! But then they took us! And put us on that train! Because of that guy…Mom is…and he wants to help a L'Cie…?"

"Hope…just stop it…none of us are here…because we want to be…"

He just looked up at me sadly…almost angrily…

"Reital…"

"Hey again…"

We looked back to see Snow standing there, giving us a small salute…

Vanilee grabbed both mine and Hope's hands, urging us to follow. Though, Hope didn't seem fond of the idea…

"You've got to talk to him, Hope. If you don't take this chance…You'll regret it forever…"

Hope just nodded at her and she looked at me…

"Are you OK, Reital…?"

"I'm fine…thanks…"

We all stood up and followed Snow as he led us away…to where…I didn't know…but the way there was annoying…fights everywhere…the Cie'Th were beginning to bug me…and they were beginning to scare Hope…though they always did by the look of it…

After a while, we all arrived near a small area of the place, with three people…one was clearly only just waking up…though Snow seemed to know her…

"Serah!"

He quickly ran over, us following slowly behind.

"Serah…"

"Is that…my hero…?"

She was clearly a beautiful women…I could see why Snow liked her…but…she was a L'Cie…Snow must've had to love her so much…to come and save her…

"Let's get you out of here…"

"Hands off!"

The girl who was holding her…she looked like an older version of her…beautiful…but she looked so strong…stronger then…possibly Snow…and she looked to be a Guardian core soldier…I know because I've seen them around Bodhum a lot to patrols.

"I'm taking her home!"

"Sis…"

"I'm not your sister!"

My guess was that the two girls were sisters…Snow said something about marrying Serah…that must be why he called her sis…

"You didn't protect us! It's your fault she-"

"You can save us…"

"Serah?"

"You can save us…Protect us all…Save…Cocoon…"

"Save Cocoon? Serah!? That was your focus…?"

"Anything…I'll do anything…! Leave it me, you'll see! I'll protect cocoon! I'll save everyone!"

"Somehow…I'll make things right…"

"You just relax…"

We all stood in awe as this happened…

The girl smiled and muttered an apology as she began to glow…I instantly hid behind Vanille…I didn't know what this meant and I was scared…I'll admit that…

"Serah!?"

She then began to crystallise…it looked beautiful…some of the crystal floated to Snow as he caught it and trying to get her down from the air.

"Why is she turning to crystal…?"

I looked to Vanille and back to Hope…who knew more than I did…

"L'Cie who fulfil their focus…transform into crystal…and gain eternal life…"

The dark man next to us smiled slightly…trying to comfort us kids…

"Just like the legends say…"

I know that…he wasn't that confident to smile about this…he was trying to keep us happy…

"Serah…sweet dreams…"

The older woman didn't seem to like Snow's attitude about this…

"Sweet dreams!? She's not sleeping! Serah is…She's…!"

"She alive!"

"No…!"

"The legend…Remember the legend! L'Cie her fulfil their focus turn into crystal and gain eternal life! It's the same with Serah! Eternal life! She's not dead!"

He was saying this…but every so often…he looked at us…as if he wanted confirmation…as if he was seeking out one of us to agree…

We couldn't…

We didn't know…

"Serah is my bride to be…I promised to be hers forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait…"

The women quickly threw a painful punch at Snow, causing him to fall backwards…

I wanted to walk over and help…but Vanille held me back, as to make sure I didn't get involved…

"It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!"

Before Snow could even reply, a loud rumble caused us to remember where we were…

Hope had already dropped to his knees in fear and I had dropped next to him…I was scared…but Hope was in a worse condition then I was…

"What now!?"

"…The army…"

The dark man was possibly right…the army was trying to destroy this place…and take us with it…

All Snow and 'sis' could do was try and protect the crystal…me and Hope were kneeling on the floor in panic…Vanille voice her thoughts…

"What's happening!?"

"It's a sanctum strike! They're trying to bring down the Fal'Cie vestage and the L'Cie right with it!"

"Aren't they taking it back to pulse!? That's what the purge was!"

"All they care about is getting everything from Pulse off cocoon! Dead or alive, it's all the same!"

Vanille seemed shocked by this, but was even more taken back when Hope grabbed her wrist.

"We can't stay here! They'll kill us!"

The large rumble seemed to stop…everyone calmed down…ish…Hope was still a mumbling mess…especially when a large light opened a door in front of us…

We heard Snow talk to the statue and head off into the door…

"Trench coat! Where you going?"

"…Date will the Fal'Cie…Got some things to talk about…"

"What!? You gonna ask IT to help her!? Are you out of your mind, kid!? That things wants to chew us up and spit us out!"

"Well what do you want me to do!?"

That shut the man up easily…and the woman just walked forward and past Snow…all we could heard was Snow utter a name…

"Lightning…?"

Ah…so that was her name…All in all…this is confusing…we didn't hear much else said, as me and Hope were hiding behind Vanille…none of us wanted anything to do with this…but no one else was really helping matters…

Vanille just looked back at us oddly while the others rused forward. In the end, we had to follow…we ended up following them into a tunnel…Hope defiantly was not amused about being there…

"So this is…the Fal'Cie…"

It was…oddly amazing…everything looked weirdly sparkly…I wanted to grin at how…oddly pretty it looked…but I knew it wasn't the time…I KNEW…now wasn't the time…

"Serah is a crystal now! You gave her a focus and she did it! You got what you want! Now let her go!"

No response…the large machine stayed silent…nothing happened…Snow just dropped to his knees in obvious frustration…

"Please…turn her back…! I'll be your L'Cie in stead!"

Lightning merely scoffed at his attempts and drew out…a sword…no…gun blade…

"Fine…You go on begging…Like this thing gives a damn what we want!"

She started trying to bash away at the machine to no avail…she was forced backwards by the sheer strength of its armour…

"Lightning!"

"It's this things fault the purge starting…and it's this things fault people are dying…! Serah told us to save cocoon…! That means this thing needs to die!"

Before we could reply anymore, the ground began to clue, bright yellow, and the machine seemed to come alive…two odd arms appearing out of it…a fight was beginning…

"I can't see…!"

Snow and Lightning seemed to stand strong…the elder man and Vanille less so…me and Hope…well…we were only 14...we weren't going to stick around…

Hope had quickly grabbed my hand and began to run…I had no objections…Though he stopped, still gripping my hand, to turn back…because of the heavy grip, I couldn't keep running…he looked around more at the machinery in the tunnel before I tugged hard at his gloved hand.

"Hope! Please! We need to go!"

He simply nodded at me and began to run alongside me again but we got blocked off my a large force field…further up…we saw Lightning, Snow and who I later found out was called Sazh, ready to fight the Fal'Cie…and that they did…though the machine was obviously a regenerator…because even when they were rid of one of his arms…the other was there…and when they were rid of both, suddenly they'd reappear after a few hits from the team…

They were amazing…Lightning was an expert at using a gun blade…unlike me with the knives Vanille found for me…I was useless…they really made me feel small with their utter strength…as they finished off the large machine…

The thing began to shine, sending us somewhere…a large crystal hovering over us…everybody was quickly questioning this…

"Where are we…?"

"What's going on…?"

No answers…Only a bright light and bells ringing…I could see…a large machine…It send out strings…which attacked us…wrapping themselves around us…making us struggle…more lights…attacked us…and I knew…they marked us…with something…

A dream…I didn't know what of…I doubt I ever will…something large…looked like it was dying…I couldn't tell…but then…I blacked out…it was too much…

All I could do…was dream…


	3. Flashbacks

**Short chapter is short, but Okaaaaaaay...needed a break from following the game...plus I needed to find some gameplay videos to show instead of having to wait until I play Final Fantasy to write it...so yeah...still in Reital's POV, because I've not had the chance to think of anyone elses POV's to use...but yeah...**

**I will probably write more chapters like this...totally unreleated to the game so that I can write it on my own 8D**

**Reital: Your scaring me now...**

**Hope: *hides behind Vanille***

**Reital: *also hides behind Vanille***

**Vanille: 8D**

**She's like a human shield...**

**Sazh: Your telling me...¬-----¬;;**

**Anyway...**

**Snow: Tiff-Chan doesn't own Final Fantasy, it belongs to Square enix! But she defiantly owns Reital!**

**Thank you!**

**Flashbacks**

"Mother…are you OK?"

"I'm fine…don't worry…"

"But your all feverish…you look cold too…"

"It's just a cold I'm fine."

Back then…I worried so much…Worried for the sake of my family…but now…I guess I wondered why…? I don't know…

"Reital…please go help your brother."

"Yes, mother."

I was so polite to them…so polite to everyone…I've changed…but…

Why am I having this dream…?

It was only a while before the purge…it's pointless…

I was visiting Bodhum on vacation…and my mother got ill with a cold…but…I knew everyone outside was having fun and watching the fireworks…making wishes…

I hadn't wished yet…

"Mother…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I…go watch the fireworks with brother?"

"…Dear…That's fine…you can sort everything out later…"

"Really…Can I!?"

"Yes…maybe, not with your brother…he's never liked fireworks…sensitive ears you see…"

"BULL CRAP MOTHER! BULL! CRAP!"

I could only giggle back then…

"Just be careful, Reital…you never know whose out there…"

"…OK…I'll come back in one piece…"

I ran outside…excited to see some fireworks…and to make a wish…

I do believe in that stuff…it's kind of funny…I always wish on fireworks…but it never happens…it's the same wish too…cheesy stuff that I'm embarrassed of…This time…I was certain it would come true though!

I would always read fairy stories…even now…and most had that…Prince Charming character in it…who would protect the heroine until he died…

I'm not expecting a prince charming…but…the right guy…someone who will protect me…Someone…who is sweet…maybe shy…but…protecting…

I once had a boyfriend…but…I was once attacked by bullies at school, asking for my lunch money, classic right? My boyfriend just ran off…left me there to try and defend myself…some other boy got the teacher to help me…he was in class, stuffing his face with his lunch…But anyway…

I got there, the fireworks were beautiful…simply…amazing…I saw everyone, happily wishing or happily staring at them…I at one point could swear I saw a flying vehicle with a pair of people on it…but I just ignored that…and concentrated on my wish…

Yeah…same one as last time…some 'prince charming' character…

Just when I stopped wishing…I was knocked into, said person spilling a large amount of their drink over me…

"Oh My- I'm so sorry!"

I looked up at her…I didn't know her at the time but…I just recalled this suddenly…this person was…Hope's mother…why am I…suddenly remembering this…? I…I didn't know it was her back then…nor do I actually…remember this…or…I didn't want to think about it during the purge…

"That's OK…It'll dry, it's not exactly the most colourful drink…"

"I still feel horrible…come on, I've got some towels to dry you off…"

Why she had towels…I'll defiantly never know…But she led me to…where her and her son were…

Hope…

He was standing there, staring happily at the fireworks…but when he saw me he straight away attempted to hide behind his mother shyly…I could see why he was lost when his mother died…she was nice, as she petted on the head and lightly nudged him forward from behind her…

"Come now Hope…Don't be shy…She's only here to dry off…I knocked into her and…the rest is history…"

I laughed as he just nodded shyly, and went to pick up some towels. His mother turned to me and smiled at me while Hope shyly passed me a towel.

"Ah…Thank you…"

My voice seemed to trigger his face to turn red and straight away hide behind his mother, causing her to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry about him…He doesn't know how to speak much around girls his age…"

"Mom!"

"What? It's true!"

I could only laugh as Hope's face grew redder and redder, attempting to reject what his mother was saying, only maker her laugh along with me.

So…I knew Hope before the purge…I knew his mother too…that kind of explains why, when I took my purge robes off, he kind of looked shocked…I just…didn't notice his shock until now…

His mother smiled at me as I just wiped off some of the offending liquid from on my clothes, though the liquid didn't show up much.

"So, what's your name, dear?"

"Huh…? Ah…My name is Reital Ladbrooke. Nice to meet you."

The older woman nodded and nudged Hope once more, who turned slightly more red.

"C'mon, Hope. Introduce yourself."

"Ah…Umm…"

He really was shy…heh…I guess even now he's still shy…I don't know if he always will be but…for now he is…

"I'm Hope…Hope Estheim."

I smiled…I could during that vacation…now…I can't…but I want to…

"Nice to meet you, Hope."

His face turned slightly more red if it was possible and Hope was proving that it was, making his mother laugh. He always found a way to amuse people…even if it was an accident…

I realised that I had to go…I saw the fireworks, I made my usual wish…I had to go…before mother starts to worry…

"Thank you for letting me use this towel, but I have to go. My mother will be worrying by now…"

For some reason…my leaving made Hope's mother look kind of sad…

"And just when we were getting to know each other…"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"I hope so."

"I-It was nice to meet you Reital…"

"Nice to meet you too, Hope. See ya!"

I waved as I ran off…funny…why was I having this…weird dream in this first place?

I ran back to my mother…on the way…I noticed…I ran past a dark skinned man, with a small child…probably his…

_Sazh…_

I saw a girl…wishing on the fireworks…for what, I'll never know…

_Vanille…_

I saw a guardian core soldier, patrolling the area, though she didn't look amused by any of it…

_Lightning…_

I saw a couple…one, tall and blonde…the other, short, petit and very pretty…

_Snow…Serah…_

We were all so peaceful…until they tried to Purge us…

Why was this happening to us…? We're normal people…in this…crazy world…

_SERAH!_

Wha…?

Who…Who said that…?

It sounded…like Snow…but…why could I hear him…call out Serah's name…

_Reital…wake up…_

Who…?

_Wake up!_

V-Vanille…

_Wake up, sleepy head!_

My eyes, opened…light, flooded into my vision…crystal…

My dream…quickly forgotten…as I awoke…

I never mentioned my dream to anyone…not to Snow…not to Lightning…not even to Hope or Vanille…

* * *

In it together


	4. L'Cie

**In it together**

**L'Cie**

Light…so bright…it was hurting my eyes to open them…I fel the brightness of our surroundings burning them as I looked around, trying to have a wild guess at where we were…

"C'mon Reital! Open your eyes~!"

"Calm down Vanille…I'm not dead…"

"Thank goodness!"

"You think I was dead…?"

"Totally~!"

I didn't know what to think of that comment…Looking around, everybody else was waking up…a lot easier then I was…

"It was like waking the dead~!"

"Your hurting my ears, Vanille…"

"Is this…for real…?"

I knew that voice…it was Snow…his shouting for Serah woke me up…and Vanille shaking me finished the job.

Though…my new surroundings confused me…It looked like…all crystal…was it…the lake…? I didn't know…

I saw that Hope was still on the floor, while everyone was franticly looking around these new surroundings…

"This must be…Lake Bresha?"

Looking up, there was…a ceiling…? No…I didn't know…all I knew was…

"I think we fell from up there…"

"Yeah…Lake must have turned to crystal…"

None of it made sense…I gripped my head and shook it around slightly…I hadn't been awake long…why did everyone look so…so down…! So upset!…why…?

"Help us out here! I mean, did the Fal'Cie do this!? How in the world did we end up here?"

Sazh seemed to look at Lightning for answers…obviously she had none…

"How should I know?"

Vanille dropped to her knees next to us, worrying me…I moved next to her, trying to see what was wrong.

"We're alive…how…?"

"Serah!"

We all looked over at Snow…he seemed to be standing even taller…even bigger…like he knew what was going on…

But I doubted that…

"No one survives from a fall that high, not without a miracle. Serah saved us!"

"Serah? Listen! It's all your fault she got-!"

Before she said anything else, Sazh flailed his arms around and ran towards me and Hope, while Lightning, Snow and Vanille stood forward…to fight the monster that tried to sneak attack Lightning…

"Watch out!"

Snow quickly lunged forward, and blocked the oncoming attack that was aimed for Lightning, luckily enough, it didn't do much damage to him. He threw the monster back and his arm began to glow…

I knew that mark…Snow had the mark of the L'Cie…that wasn't there before…

What…?

He had already sent out a frosty attack, sending the monster flying away…

Snow could only look at his glowing arm in awe…

"What did I…just do?"

"You used magic!"

"Hope…"

He'd already stood up near me and looked towards the next group of monsters that had already appeared…

"You used the power of a L'Cie. The Fal'Cie cursed us!"

He didn't realise it…but he looked straight at me with a pitiful gaze…

"We're L'Cie now…"

I could only look back up at him…I…I was a L'Cie…but…how…I couldn't be…my parents detest the L'Cie…

What would they say when they found out…?

I held my own head, tightly and I could only watch as Lightning drew her gun blade and begin to fight against the large monsters.

Sazh stayed by me and Hope, as Lightning, Snow and Vanille fought back…Sazh looked worried for us both…Hope was gripping at his wrist tightly…while I was holding my head…feeling the tears beginning to form in my eyes…

The battle quickly finished, the large monsters all laying on the floor, dead. Snow was just staring at his arm…what emotions his eyes held…I'll never know…and I'll never want to know…

""So we really are L'Cie."

Sazh had already found his mark, on his chest, most of it hidden by his under shirt.

"Looks like it."

Snow looked over at me and Vanille, hardly hoping that maybe…we were lucky…he knew my expression said otherwise…

"You two aswell?"

Vanille nodded from next to me and lifted her skirt slightly, revealing part of her L'Cie mark.

"Yep. Right here."

"What about you?"

I could only stare at him and begin to search my own body for the marking…it wasn't until I began to lift my shirt up, that I found it…

The L'Cie marking, was on the left side of my hip, sitting there…

"Yeah…"

"Okay…L'Cie to the last…"

Before we could reply, Hope had already dropped to his knees…mumbling to himself.

"Why me? I don't even know you! But you have to go and attack that thing!?"

That thing…the machine that…that must have done this to us…

I tried to kneel next to Hope…calm him down a bit…but he just shrugged me away…

"Just leave me alone!"

He looked down to the floor and clenched his fists together, even as I tried to place my hands on his shoulders…looking down at his wrists…I could faintly see his mark…

"It's your fault…It's your fault my…! You could've…!"

He quickly shrugged away my hands and ran over to Snow angrily…

"All of this is your and Serah's fault!!"

"Watch it!"

Snow gently shoved Hope so he fell down and he shuffled backwards to me, making me finally realise I was right below Lightning and before I could look back at him, he was already holding his head tightly and all I could do was place my hands back on his shoulders…trying to calm him…

"We're all in the same boat Hope…I'm sorry…"

Words didn't matter now…surviving did…we knew that…

Snow sighed and placed his palm on his forehead…

"Sorry…"

I looked up at Snow slightly, until I felt Vanille walk over an pat me and Hope on the shoulders.

"Everything is gonna be all right. You'll see."

It made me smile, how optimistic she was…The only one of us who could still smile a true smile…

Before I knew it she picked us both up and motioned for us to follow her. I nodded, but she had to drag Hope along.

"Come on! Off we go!"

Snow, Sazh and Lightning followed along, just enough so I could hear what they were saying.

"L'Cie, huh?"

"Yep. We're all playing for team Pulse now. Aug! Why me!?"

Lightning soon appeared randomly behind us, as we stopped off to wait for them to catch up.

"Trust a soldier to keep her cool through this mess…"

A soldier? Oh yeah…in my dream I saw her patrolling Bodhum…she was still calm then too…

She merely walked over to us, and got straight down to business.

"Okay, if we don't know our focus, how do we complete it?"

Vanille seemed reluctant…but she answered…

"I think…I saw it…"

"Saw what?"

I looked at Vanille curiously…she looked down slightly, something obviously wrong…which kind of shocked me…but Sazh shocked me even more with his slight knowledge of L'Cie…

"That is how a Focus comes down, people. The Fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear cut instructions. All you get is a hazy Glimpse."

When everyone looked at him like he had two heads, he quickly revised some of his story.

"Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all…"

I noticed that Lightning was looking straight at me and Hope…

Yeah…I was sticking around Hope…he was around my age and he needed all the comfort he could get…

"Did you two see anything?"

I nodded my head slightly…

"Yeah…but…it's really hazy…I…couldn't tell what it was…"

"And you?"

"I uh- I just…It's all kind of foggy but…I saw this big-I mean…towering…"

"W-Wait a minute…"

I turned to Sazh curiously…my focus was fuzzy, but everybody else seemed to know theirs…

"Hold on now. Did we ALL have the same dream?"

As he said this…my weird dream started to become clear again…

"Ragnarok…"

To the others…it was possibly more clear…for me…it just looked like a monster in my dream…but…it was probably the same, like Sazh said…

"So, we all saw the same dream. We all heard that same voice."

"You mean that was our focus? But how are we supposed to know what to do from that?"

Vanille chirped in, her happy voice returning, even if it was just slightly…

"That's the tricky part. The dream's the only hint the Fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it…That's our job!"

"Okay, Okay…We're Pulse L'Cie, right? Enemies of Cocoon! So, does that mean our Focus is…are we supposed to-?"

"Save her…"

"Say what?"

"Our focus is to protect Cocoon!"

"Really? Okay. And why is that?"

"Serah told us. Let's do it. We're all in this together. I'm gonna look for Serah! She ought to be nearby!"

Snow then quickly ran off down the road of crystal, heading where? I didn't know…I knew he was trying to find Serah…that's all I knew…

Vanille quickly decided to chase after him happily…

"I'll come too!"

Sazh sighed and looked back to Lightning…

"That boy can't stay still. Really…"

Me and Hope were left awkwardly with Lightning…but we decided to quickly move away…but I noticed Hope look back at her curiously…before he quickly followed along with me. The first thing we heard when we caught up with them was Snow talking with Vanille and Sazh.

"There's got to be a way through here somewhere. Let's keep looking. We need to find a way out of here. We can worry about everything else later."

I noticed that Snow was running in front of us quickly.

"I'll go scoop things out ahead. Watch the others, will you?"

Lightning just watched him run ahead, sighing havily at his attempt of taking charge. Her, Snow and Vanille had already ran up front, taking on monsters as Sazh lead Hope and I behind them, making sure we didn't get hurt.

Sazh was nice…he looked around…Late 30's…possibly early 40's…old and wise was my guess…though he defiantly had a sense of humour…Possibly only there to keep me and Hope calm…we were the only ones that looked panicked about this whole situation…everybody else was calm…Sazh included…

Sooner or later…I swear Snow was beginning to lose it…

"This just might work! Magic may be cursed but it makes us stronger, doesn't it? What's to stop us from putting it to good use?"

Crazy…defiantly…very crazy…

I just looked up at him as he happily stood on a large rock of crystal, marvelling the new mark on his left arm. Sometimes I could see a blue glow coming from it.

Snow knew how to turn a bad situation like this good…but, like I said before…to me he sounded crazy…

"We fight it! Ragnarok!"

…Am I the only one who found him kind of crazy…? I probably wasn't…I could still see the hatred Hope had for him…it was practically overflowing from his eyes…why Snow couldn't see it…I'll never know…

Snow jumped down from the crystal and looked at all of us…in hope…in confidence…

"That's the reason we're L'Cie! To stop it! To keep Cocoon safe!"

"Yeah, why don't you give us one reason to believe that? One reason."

"Serah."

He was like a broken record…and from everyone else's faces, they all agreed with me…

"She said to protect Cocoon, then she turned to crystal! That's the proof right there! She completed her focus! That means ours is to save Cocoon. Serah's Fal'Cie was the same as ours! Our focus has to be the same! We were chosen to be guardians, to defeat Ragnarok! It makes sense!"

As much as I admired Snow's confidence…sometimes I had to admit…he obsessed with the idea that everything that happened was connected to Serah…Everyone was getting fed up of it, I can tell…

"The hell it does! You're grasping at straws, son! Pulse Fal'Cie are Cocoon's enemies. We just got recruited by one of them."

Vanille, Hope and I watched curiously as the scene unfolded.

"If I were a betting man…I'd put us on the other side."

"So Serah's an enemy too? Well I don't buy it!"

In high hopes, he ran over to Lightning, as if he thought she'd agree…any one could tell she didn't want to hear this…

"We have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our focus-"

Before we could blink, Lightning already had her gun blade out and at Snow's neck, shocking us…even we wouldn't go that far, no matter how much he kept rambling about the same thing…

"Our focus? The Fal'Cie took Serah from us, and you want to help it!? Whose side are you on?"

"Freeze!"

We all turned around, only to see PSICOM soldiers surrounding us, pointing their overly large guns at us…

Hope and I instantly hid near Sazh and Vanille…

"Place your hands behind your heads!"

From behind Sazh, Hope had already moved his hands, everyone else was slowly raising them…

He looked at me in my confused and fearful state and quickly grabbed my hands, placing them behind my head, while quickly moving his back behind his.

Lightning dropped her sword and slowly moved her hands behind her own head.

"You fall off the purge train?"

"Maybe…"

"Are you talking back to me?"

The soldier pointed his gun in Lightning's face, making me cringe in panic…Though she calmly smirked at the cocky soldier…

"Nice gun."

She suddenly began attacking said soldier, causing the others to file forwards in an attempt to stop her.

Sazh, obviously getting the idea, shifted backwards, taking me and Hope with him, reaching for two hand guns he had in some holsters.

Lightning had already grabbed her gun from the ground while Snow and Vanille had rushed forward to lend her a hand against the PSICOM group, while Sazh was shooting very professionally at the group behind me and Hope, while making sure we were safe, he was defiantly good with kids…made me wonder…at the time I didn't think about it though…I just brought out the knives Vanille found for me when I saw Hope bringing out his brightly coloured boomerang and we began helping Sazh fend off the smaller soldiers.

Sooner or later, we had all managed to knock out the soldiers, though I had to admit, all the ones Lightning beat looked dead…possibly were dead…I didn't check…no one wanted to…

"I thought they'd be tougher then that. These are PSICOM guys, yeah? Supposed to be cream-of-the-crop."

Vanille and Sazh had leant down to make sure none were playing dead to fool us, Vanille seemed to be praying for something…maybe an apology…I didn't know…I possibly never will…

"Yeah, but PSICOM's an anti-pulse task force. Haven't fought a war in centuries. Bunch of rookie troops swinging around over priced toys."

"So, from what your telling me, it sounds like a regular old soldier…has got more training than the special forces."

"Nothing for us L'Cie to be afraid of."

"Cut the crap. Their grunts may be green, but PSICOM's elites are cold-blooded beasts. They hit the field and it's game over."

Hope and I just looked at each other…I could see on Hope's face that he was scared…I don't know what Hope saw on my face…but it was probably the same…Fear…I was scared and I knew it…though a certain perky pinked haired girl always knew how to make me feel the tiniest bit happier…

"Oh-Oh! Then let's run away! Ciao!"

She did what could only be described as the girliest pose I'd ever seen and waved and then quickly ran forward.

"Hey, wait!"

Sazh sighed as his small baby Chocobo flew out of his hair and onto his gloved hand, copying the pose Vanille just did before flying around Sazh's head for a while.

"What's a man to do."

Sazh quickly followed after Vanille, me and Hope following close behind.

I knew Hope didn't want to stay near Snow…he was still frustrated…Vanille seemed to calm him, like a sisterly figure…Sazh was like the protective fatherly figure…Snow and Lightning…nothing…so far, both of them had no affect on us…Lightning defiantly didn't want to get to know anyone. Snow…tried to…but with what was going on and his odd obsession with protecting Cocoon, no one really wanted to know anymore…

All in all, I was just…confused and scared…Like Hope, I seemed to be a quiet person…that's possibly what everyone thought of me…though I had to admit…no one took much notice of me besides Vanille and Sazh…I think Hope only took notice of me because I was in the same boat as him…young…not trained in fighting…still learning…and now a L'Cie…

I hated to admit it but…I didn't want to know what our future held…

*****OMAKE*****

Reital: This is the first omake of the series~!

Vanille: This is a small thank you to all our readers~!

Hope: We hope you enjoy reading this.

Sazh: Chapter 5 will be brought out in the next couple of weeks hopefully.

Snow: If not you can have Tiff's head!

Tiff: Hey! Don't bring me into this!

Lightning: We hope you stay with us and read future chapters.

Reital: See you next chapter~!!


	5. Running from Fate

**In it Together**

**Running from fate**

All we did for as long as I could tell, was run around…looking…for what? I'll never know what anyone was thinking…Maybe we were running away like Vanille said…maybe we were looking for Snow's wife to be…I didn't know…but we were all attempting to get away from something…

Or towards something…

On this road of crystal…all we ever did was fight off monsters, that tried to block our paths…as well as fighting off the PSICOM soldiers that tried to defeat the L'Cie threats…the threats that we held…

Now that I was one…I didn't get why my parents detested L'Cie…They're…normal humans…with no say in what they do…given a focus…one that they don't actually know…

_Mother…Father…Brother…Please…Please have escaped the purge…I will come home…no matter what…Please…just wait for me…_

I keep walking with everyone else until I notice that everyone had stopped walking after hearing Snow sigh slightly…

"Weird, isn't it? Of all the messed up ways to meet…Might as well make introductions. I'm Snow. Snow Villiers. The two short stuff?"

Anyone could tell he was talking to me and Hope…seeing as we were defiantly the shortest…Hope around five foot…me a few inches shorter…

"Hope…Hope Estheim…"

"I'm Reital. Reital Ladbrooke."

"What about her?"

Vanille pointed at Lightning who just carelessly walked past our small gathering to look around.

"Bodhum security regiment. She goes by 'Lightning'. Last names Farron. First? Anybodies guess…"

Lightning defiantly wasn't amused by this conversation, as I could hear her sigh, Hope and Vanille could too…we all cringed, wondering what she was thinking…

"Vanille."

"Sazh Katzroy. Good to meet you."

Before anyone could say anything else, Vanille started skipping in front again, dragging me and Hope along with her. She was obviously quite curious…as all she did was stare happily at things, trying to get me and Hope to be more curious than we are in this situation…

I could hear what the adults behind us were saying…

"It's not right. Why'd kids have to get dragged into this?"

Sazh…he was a really nice person…he must have had kids…he had experience…maybe not with teenagers but…he tried…I could see him as a father figure, defiantly…he's protected me and Hope already…

"I'll keep the kids out of trouble."

Snow…obviously protective of people he cares for…and also someone who can be trusted…I looked up to him most of the time…other then that…sometimes he could get annoying with his determined way of saying things that…just may not be right…But…he was almost like an older brother…

"Problem with that is, your one of them."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly at Sazh's odd comment…and also just the fact that, during this, he could still try and make the attitude around a bit more positive…

"Trying to take on the Pulse Fal'Cie, that was our first mistake. Should have left it to the Sanctum."

Vanille shouted over to them, but they were stuck in their own conversation, just watching us, amused as Vanille started waving and then grabbed mine and Hope's wrists, forcing us to help her wave at them.

"Why not? I mean, we've counted on the Sanctum's Fal'Cie for food, water…everything we've needed since the time we were born."

"But you still helped us do it. Why's that? Gotta be something."

"There might have been. Not so sure anymore…"

I began to feel sorry for everyone again…I started realising different things, why people went to the Fal'Cie…and ended up here, as L'Cie…Why we have ended up running away…

I could never guess why Vanille or Sazh ran in…but I knew why me, Hope, Snow and Lightning ran in…

Snow and Lightning ran in for the same reason…to both attempt to save Serah, Snow's wife-to-be and Lightning's own sister…

Hope ran in to find Snow…to tell him how he felt about his mothers death…still, he hasn't got that off his chest…

Me?…I actually didn't know…Vanille and Hope were going in…I instantly went in there with them…or I was dragged by Vanille…I don't know…Being with Hope and Vanille made me feel happy…and being around people I didn't know being pessimistic…I'd prefer to be in a tight spot with them around, then to be with these people…but now…I'm not so sure that this is a tight spot…not one to be worth in…even with Hope and Vanille…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Snow sigh as we all began to head off again, Vanille, Snow and Lightning leading the way.

Along the way, more monsters began appearing, one after another. Sazh stuck around me and Hope to make sure that we didn't get in any trouble, seeing as Lightning, Snow and Vanille seemed to be able to protect themselves, while me and Hope weren't very experienced in battle.

"I guess they're hunting down purge survivors now."

Snow was defiantly right about that…setting out these monsters on us mean that things were getting serious and that also meant that we were in a lot of trouble now…

I noticed at this point the odd amount of mechanical areas in the crystal…we were now walking on what looked like…the purge train…

"The train fell too. I wonder what is down there…"

Vanille looked at a small clearing with what looked like a giant crystal in the middle, on a small Cliffside…

Out of curiosity, Vanille grabbed mine and Hope's hands and dragged us towards it, obviously, this crystal had the same affect on Snow…his curiosity keeping him close to us, towards the crystal.

We noticed that Lightning was already in front of us and we allowed Snow to walk closely behind her…I could see that Hope didn't enjoy being anywhere near the blonde haired man…

The two quickly looked towards the crystal, in what I could see as shock and confusion…

"Serah…"

Snow also saw this and quickly ran down towards the large crystal which held his beloved Serah.

"Serah!"

Kneeling in front of it, he held the hand of the crystallised women, mumbling her name softly…

"I'll get you out of there!"

Looking around, he quickly found what looked to be a spiky piece of machinery and began to stab and slash at the crystal…I knew, to no avail…even though it was obviously useless, Vanille and Sazh jumped in to try and help…me and Hope just watched helplessly…we didn't know what was going on in Lightning's head…but we grew more and more curious…even as she began walking away, which quickly spiked Snow's curiosity too.

"Lightning? You're just gonna leave her?"

"PSICOM will be here soon. If they find us, we're all dead. You think Serah would want that? You think you know how she feels?"

"If I leave her…then I'll never know…We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die. I'll protect Serah. And Cocoon!"

I admit that I admired him…for his bravery…for his confidence…I noticed that Vanille looked to feel the same…but she did look slightly saddened…Sazh and Hope definitely looked different…Sazh just sighed…probably thought Snow had high hopes of himself…Hope…I didn't know what he was thinking…looked like…anger…I never asked…Neither did Lightning…

She just walked over, definitely not calmly…she was annoyed…that was obvious when she stopped in front of Snow and punched him straight in the jaw, sending him flying back onto the floor, forcing me and Hope to quickly avoid him from toppling into us.

"Does she look protected to you!"

Snow didn't reply so quick…he shot up off the ground and attempted to square up to Lightning.

"I can save her!"

This just earned him another punch to the jaw…

"What can you possibly do!"

"Whatever it takes!"

I didn't know what to think of all this…I just stood, almost hiding behind Hope, who seemed to be just as confused…Lightning's fists slowly went down to her sides…

Breaking the awkward silence that followed, Sazh wiped his sleeves from Snow's falls and sighed heavily.

"You two are hopeless."

He walked towards a small area of machinery…out of curiosity, I followed him…he was the most mature out of all of us and he could still try and brighten us up…I didn't notice that Hope watched me leave, his arm outstretched towards me…but too scared to follow…

Snow began to dig at the crystal again while I heard Sazh sigh again.

"They just can't admit it…She wants to stay as much as he does…"

"But…they have their reasons…"

Sazh looked down at me curiously before chuckling to himself.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen."

"Wow…you act at least eighteen."

The small chocobo chick jumped out of his hair and flew onto my shoulder who outstretched it's wings happily.

"Looks like he gets cramped in your hair."

"Hey, the little guy can't complain. He's lucky."

"Sazh…is the chocobo the only one with you on the purge train?"

"…Yeah…I went alone…so did Lightning I think…What about you? Join the purge train alone?"

"No…I was with my mother and brother…"

"Ah…father not in Bodhum?"

"No…my father died when I was six…"

Sazh frowned and was obviously trying to find a way to retract his statement…but, it just made me laugh slightly.

"Don't get so worried. I can deal."

"Well…sorry for bringing it up…your mom and brother stay with the rebellion group?"

"…I don't know…I lost them…couldn't find them…"

"Huh…"

"I think Vanille got on alone…Hope was with his mother…"

"His mother, huh?"

"Yeah…but…don't say anything to him…his mother died."

"W-woah! Quit with the death!"

Even the small chick on my shoulder seemed to flail around, before it jumped in front of my face and stuck it's small foot on top of my lips.

"Little guy knows you sound mature, but that little mouth spouts depression."

I couldn't help but laugh and prod the little chick…but before I could speak once more, a large light covered me and Sazh…at first we were curious but…then we saw the large monster that was shining it at us…

"Woah, Woah!"

I could see it perfectly now…it's light decided to head towards the others…I had already begun to run back to the crystal, while Sazh decided to give an early warning, shouting towards…anyone.

"No…No! No, No, No, Not now!"

The others heard, as when I got to them, Lightning had already drawn her gun blade and ran forward, Snow had also jumped up and watched as it jumped down towards us.

It jumped down, right behind me and Hope, causing us to stumble over, this was where we saw how protective Sazh was, when he had to be held back by Snow as I quickly pulled on Hope's arm and dragged him towards the elder man, who gladly dragged us away from the fight to shelter behind some crystal.

The large…what looked to be a mechanical monster…it looked complex…why would somebody use something like this…but…this was PSICOM we were talking about…they needed rid of L'Cie…they do whatever it takes to be rid of us…

While Lightning, Snow and Vanille were fighting against it, Sazh was making sure me and Hope wouldn't off…no arguments there though…we weren't going anywhere…we were too scared to even move…I hated it…being one of the youngest, too scared to even stay out and fight…the only reason I fought with Vanille and Hope was, because they were the same…it was dumb luck that we even survived…I'm optimistic, but not that much.

We watched, helplessly as the three of them fought against the large machine monster, though it took them a long time to do…they hacked, slashed, punched and cast anything they could on the large monster, anything to get it away from us. I was in awe though…they were all so strong…no wonder I always felt helpless…they all could easily defeat monsters and soldiers while I hadn't even had any training…I was guessing how this worked…

After a while, the mechanical beast collapsed and Lightning, Snow and Vanille looked back to us, while Sazh let us out now that it was safe…

After all that, I decided that Sazh was another person to stay by, Snow and Lightning, I still wasn't sure about…

We all turned towards the crystal that held Serah…I couldn't help but frown at the crystal. Serah was a beautiful girl who was made into a L'Cie…I didn't know why, no one else knew why…Snow and Lightning were fighting for her…Snow, because he wanted to protect her…Lightning…the same reason…but, why? I didn't know…

My thoughts were interrupted when Lightning began walking off and Snow quickly blocked her path.

"You're leaving!"

He looked down softly, knowing that there was no way of changing her mind…Sazh then stepped in, before Lightning decided to punch Snow again.

"We want to help Serah too. Ahhh…But without tools…we could be digging for days. The army's on out trail. For now, we've got to keep moving. For now."

Snow couldn't accept this, though it was obvious that he probably wouldn't…

"So I just abandon her and save myself!"

"What about your focus? What happened to banding together and saving the world? Isn't that what you promised? Now you want to forget all and die right here?"

We didn't expect Snow to stay so silent…even Lightning probably thought he'd argue instantly.

"Snow? You're nothing but talk."

I felt how much that would stab into him…I sort of understood his motives…wanting to not abandon his future wife, but if he doesn't leave then he'll possibly be destroyed by the soldiers.

I didn't know what to say, but when Snow clenched his fists together and turned back to Lightning, I knew he was going to fight back…

"Lightning! I'll do whatever it takes…I'll finish this focus…AND keep Serah safe. That's my promise."

"…Good job so far…"

Lightning started to walk away, leaving us to stare at the two of them…Sazh sighed and looked up at Snow, as if asking if we could all leave with Lightning, or if he wanted help…

Snow just grinned and nudged his head in the direction of Lightning.

"Stay out of trouble."

This made Sazh smile slightly as he patted Snow on his broad shoulder.

"You too."

He began to follow Lightning, leaving me, Vanille and Hope with Snow, who just looked at us with his trademark smile, pointing backwards to Sazh with his thumb.

"Get going."

When me and Hope weren't looking, Vanille had already shifted to Snow's side and looked up at him, only to get the same smile as usual.

"Later."

A small nod was all he received with a small 'okay', before she quickly followed after Sazh, now only me and Hope were left with Snow.

I was fiddling with my sleeve nervously…I worried…If Snow stayed behind with the crystal that held Serah, PSICOM could get him…or worse…

But him grinned down at me, made me feel a bit at ease…maybe another reason I didn't want to leave him alone…

My thoughts were snapped in half when he ruffled my hair softly, forcing me to look up at him as he kept his large grin on his face.

"Don't you worry about me, Reital. You stay with Lightning and stay out of trouble."

I could only nod slightly and slowly walk past him, frowning heavily…but I stopped when I noticed that Hope wasn't following me too quickly…Looking back, he was still talking to Snow…it didn't last too long, but I couldn't tell what they were saying…

Hope then starts jogging over to me as I waited for him so that he wasn't left behind.

For a few seconds, we looked over at the hill where the crystal was, seeing Snow begin trying to dig into it again. I just wanted to help but…he seemed determined to keep us safe at the same time as helping Serah out of her crystal.

"Count on it…"

Looking over at Hope, he was more or less staring at Snow, I didn't know what emotions were on his face…

"Hope…"

I seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, as he quickly looked at me, nervously.

"We need to go, we'll be left behind…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Is something wrong, Hope?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

I nodded slightly before noticing that he was holding his wrist softly…I also noticed that I could see Sazh, Vanille and Lightning just ahead of us, walking forward around the crystal, making sure that enemies couldn't ambush us.

"Hope…is your wrist hurting?"

"A-Ah…N-No, I-it's fine, really…"

I felt myself frown angrily at him as I grabbed his wrist and looked under the yellow wristband, then noticing the brand that Fal'Cie put on him…suddenly, I felt horrible…I thought he sprained his wrist but…turns out, he was just upset about being branded.

"Hope…I'm sorry…I-I thought-"

"I-It's OK! Y-You were just worried…"

The two of us suddenly went into an awkward silence…after all, we were only fourteen…we didn't know about this kind of thing, we were confused…I…really didn't know what to say to Hope…like I said, we were fourteen…still innocent…yet Hope…he had already gone through so much…his mother had died in front of his eyes and he had already begun experiencing battle, being on the run from the army's soldiers.

"Hope…I'm so sorry…"

I softly rubbed his wrist, not realising that his face flushed a slight red colour.

"R-Reital, I-I-It's fine, really…""But, Hope…you've already been through so much…you don't need me reminding you…"

"It's not your fault…"

I could see him look back from where we travelled…I knew he blamed Snow for his mother's death…he wanted to tell Snow so much, but he was too scared…I didn't know why though.

"It's HIS fault. He tricked my mother…You saw it too…she died trying to protect him! Now he's pretending it never happened!"

I didn't say anything…he was panting heavily, out of rage. Though, loosing my father, I knew how he felt…exactly how he felt…My father was murdered…I knew the murdered, but I was only seven…I didn't know much, but I hated the man that killed him…

"Hope…Please don't be sad…not now…"

"But…how can I not be…I don't have anyone…"

"What about your father?"

"Not like he'll give a damn…"

"Don't say that Hope…I'm sad too…if I have to go home and my mother and brother are there…I'm scared of what they'll say…what they'll do…they detest L'Cie…I don't know what to do…all of us have something that saddens us…but being sad won't do a thing."

I tried my best but…my words didn't seem to do much…but he nodded slightly, his face still the same frown…I've never actually seen Hope smile…

"…You're right…I'm sorry…"

He tilted his head to the side when he noticed my lower lip start to pout slightly.

"Least you could do is smile…"

"E-Eh…? E-Excuse me?"

"You're always frowning…You need to smile more…see?"

I pointed my finger to my lips as I grinned slightly at him, though he just wafted his hand in front of him.

"I-I don't think that's appropriate right now, Reital…"

"Aww c'mon! I'll tickle you!"

"No you won't!"

Before I knew it, he'd already ran off in front of me, possibly in the attempt to hide behind Sazh and be away from my threatening to tickle him, just for a small smile.

"Get back here! Hope!"

As we ran forward, I looked closely (or as close as I could get)to Hope's face, seeing a small smile, which he was attempting to hide by turning away anytime I got near to seeing more of it.

I could only smile to myself and continue chasing, in the end we both ran around Sazh, the elder man attempting to stop himself getting dizzy from the both of us circling him.

The innocence of us was still there…but I didn't know for how long.

*****OMAKE*****

Reital looks at some crystarium charts curiously, tilting her head every so often.

Tiff-Chan: Yo! What's going on my readers!

Reital flails around and drops the charts

Reital: Where the hell did you come from!

Tiff-Chan: I came here to give some game facts about Reital!

Reital: Why, I'm not in the game…

Tiff-Chan: Because! Makes it feel like it is the game!

Reital:…Moron…

Tiff-Chan: Right! Anyone can ask questions about Reital, about this story or about how Reital is in the gameplay! Gameplay questions could be, 'what primary roles does Reital have' 'What is her highest magic point' etc. Those are just examples, you can ask me anything!

Reital: So your not saying anything about it now…?

Tiff-Chan: Well, I'm gonna tell them about your first primary roles! At first, Reital only has access to the roles of Ravager and Saboteur, then, later in the game, just about when Hope gains his Syngerist role, she gains the Medic role! If she was in the game, at first you should raise her Ravager because of magic strength, though hers isn't as high as Hope's! Then I would say develop her Saboteur, as she learns just about the same amount of skills as Vanille, including Death (Not enough people in the game know Death…). Then I'd say develop her Medic skills, since she doesn't know as many medics skills as people like Hope or Vanille. Then, when all roles are available, go straight for Syngerist when you've gotten everything levelled up in Ravager, Medic and Saboteur. After Syngerist is up, go Commando, lastly, develop Sentinal, Reital is definitely the worst Sentinal because she has HP probably just a bit higher than Hope's.

Reital: That's…interesting…

Tiff-Chan: I know, ne?

Reital: well…no ones gonna care.

Tiff-Chan: So, if ya wanna ask questions, just message me with them or put them on reviews or find a way to ask!

Reital: Are you listening!

Tiff-Chan: See you in the next chapter!

Reital: HEEEEEY!


	6. Fighting Together

**Yay! Number six! Happy days! *dances***

**I know I've not been updating all of my stoies as much, but I'm trying ^^; got a lot of things going on, the rest of my year eleven exams, collage course beginning in september to worry about, art work, portfolios IT'S ALL TOO MUCH XD**

**But, cuz In it together is fairly easy to write, seeing as I basically watch the gameplay and modify it, this is probably the story I'll focus on more than others. Waitress Wanted is my longest story so far, but In it together is probably gonna take over my life XD**

**Hope: Tiff-chan does not own final fantasy! It's owned by Square Enix! Please support the official release! Tiff-chan does, however, own Reital Ladbrooke and any filler chapters that may be wrote.**

**ONWARD MINIONS!**

**Hope: =3=;**

**Fighting together**

So far, we struggled to go down one path without knocking into an enemy. It was frustrating. We attempted every path, sometimes going down dead ends, sometimes just knocking into too many enemies to count, also too many to fight. We struggle, especially seeing as Sazh tries to keep me and Hope away because of our age and lack of experience.

After a while we came to a weird looking tube…I just tilted my head as Lightning began running across it, not even looking back at us. Sazh seemed reluctant to go onto it, even as Vanille ran forward. Me and Hope looked at him curiously.

"Sazh, you gonna go first?"

"W-Well…uhh…"

"You scared?"

"No! J-Just…"

"We'll go on with you?"

"How can we all go on at the same time, it's a slippery tube! We'll fall!"

"So THAT'S why your worried…"

"…Get on the tube…"

I just grinned mischievously and stepped onto the tube, following after Vanille, also making sure that Hope followed me, very evil thoughts running through my teenage head and possibly telepathically running into Hope's mind, who looked at me, hoping I wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Okay, do not shake the slippery tube. We cool on this? Do NOT shake the slippery tube!"

"It's only scary if you look down! You should close your eyes!"

"Don't worry, Sazh! We won't shake it!"

Hope could tell what I was plotting (Vanille wasn't going to stop me…) and quickly ran ahead of me when we were closer to the end of the tube. As soon as he was off I began jumping on the tube, making Sazh flail around.

"Quit that! What did I say about the slippery tube!"

"I'm not shaking it! I'm jumping on it!"

"Same thing!"

He quickly ran to the end before I could do anything else.

"Awww…Your no fun…"

I know that Sazh was glad that I was happy at this point…But for a man of his age, my personality was a little much, so he did turn into the father figure every so often, scolding if we do something wrong, Protecting us and trying to keep us happy.

We carried on running, running and running more…I could feel my feet hurt and I could tell that Hope and Vanille had the same problem…with Vanille's heels…I wasn't surprised…

I stood next to Hope, who was just looking around at the machine curiously…I felt Vanille appear behind me and grab my waist, pulling me away from Hope, smirking slightly.

"Ah? Vanille? Something wrong?"

I could feel Hope watching us curiously, but Vanille turned me around and petted my head slightly, scuffing up my already scruffy hair.

"Reital~ Is there something you're not telling me~?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Hope! Something's been going on, I know it!"

I didn't know why my face suddenly heated up…I hadn't even known him that long, yet Vanille was suspecting so much…actually…I technically knew him before the purge and, yes, I found him cute, but…I can't say that I feel that way about him…especially with what's going on…it's not appropriate…

"Nothings going on Vanille…sorry…"

"Aww…that's disappointing."

"No romance going on here Vanille."

I smiled apologetically at her as she dragged me back to where Hope was, who was looking at us confused, Vanille deciding to quickly change the subject.

"Still couldn't talk to him?"

I knew straight away that she meant Snow…Hope knew as well and quickly looked at the floor angrily, making me frown at him.

"Hope, you won't get past this if you don't talk to him."

"Words won't change anything, guys…But next time we meet, he'll learn exactly how I feel."

I smiled slightly, but then noticed that Lightning was eyeing up some weird piece of machinery. She nodded slightly before concluding;

"Looks operational."

We just watched as she jumped up and slashed at the gun of the machine, forcing it to fire at a wall that was blocking us from leaving.

"W-Woah…!"

That was my reaction when a bunch of frogs came out from the rubble and blocked our path once again. I could hear Sazh sigh as he took out his two small guns and he made sure me and Hope were far behind them as the three of them attacked the frogs one by one, making sure they were dead before beginning to walk forward through the broken wall.

Before we knew it, we saw Sazh stop in his tracks, looking nervously at a very large behemoth that had already seen us. Before any one could say anything, it lunged forward, forcing me and Hope backwards while Lightning shot forward, slashing at it as much as she could…I didn't know if she did it because she cared for our safety or if she just wanted rid of it. Either way, I was glad she was there…so glad…

The three of them slashed, cast and shot at the large monster until it fell to the floor in defeat. Lightning didn't say anything…she just flicked her sword back into it's pouch and turned, running forward once again…

She was like the elder sister, the one that tended to stay quiet…

Before we could walk much further, we already heard engines coming from around us, I was confused to what it was, until Sazh sighed heavily.

"Look at that. They're sending in cruisers."

Hearing the engines, Lightning seemed to spring into action…in panic? I didn't know…I just watched and followed closely with Hope and Vanille.

I gasped slightly when I saw the large ship, holding soldiers and allowing them out of the cockpits, all holding their large guns. I could hear them barking orders at each other and preparing for…Lord knows what…

"They must be hunting down Purge survivors."

"I hope everyone made it out OK…"

"So do I."

I looked down sadly…I tried to push out the negative thoughts of my mother and brother…(A/N: I notice that in an earlier chapter, I mentioned her father was in the purge too, but he was already dead when she was around 6) I tried to think that they got away with Snow's rebellion…I was hardly hoping…even if I found them…they hated L'Cie…they wouldn't accept me now…not like this…I just…felt angry…

"Nowhere is safe for them now…"

"Damn it!"

I felt bad for saying it…especially with the reaction Sazh had…he knew it was true…

I sat back and sighed heavily. Looking over at Hope, he was sat down, hugging his knees to his chest. I could only frown slightly at him, before looking back at Sazh.

"This was only because they shared a neighbourhood with a Fal'Cie…They get treated like Pulse-tainted rats…"

"People really hate Pulse, don't they?"

Looking over at Vanille, I wanted to nod, but…I didn't understand anything about Pulse…no matter how many times people told me about it…

"Not HATE. More like…FEAR…tens of millions of people…all scared of pulse boogeymen. They'd be shaking in their beds every night if they knew…that L'Cie like us were around."

He clenched his fists to his chest, near the brand that was visible on his chest…mine wasn't as visible, it was on my hip, under my white shirt. Maybe no one would notice…especially not Vanille's, mine or Lightning's…Hope's and Sazh's were more obvious…

"But…they purged that entire town!"

"It's crazy, I know. But the Sanctum Fal'Cie did nothing to stop it. Up until now, Eden's always stepped in…to correct their errors in judgement. Guess humans aren't worth the effort. Figure they'll let us just kill each other off."

I felt Hope stand up from beside me, his face straight and serious.

"L'Cie are not human."

I felt myself gasp at how he was speaking now that all this happened…Vanille was in more shock than me.

"Listen, you, that's enough!"

She than made the same mistake as me and grabbed his wrist, even as he tried to pull it back, she was just staring down at it, realising her mistake…Hope was just frustrated. Or, so I thought…

Vanille slowly let go of his hand and quickly walked away from him…obviously upset with herself…or just…with the world.

"We're still alive. That's something."

I could swear I heard Sazh chuckle slightly…right before the ground beneath us began to shake quickly.

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know."

I could see Lightning quickly look up before shouting back at us.

"There!"

A bunch of gliders, much like the machines Hope, Vanille and I used to go into the Fal'Cie at Hanging Edge during the purge. They flew by so fast they made us all stumble over, even Hope and Vanille who were standing up, but Lightning stood tall against the flying machines, not falling at all.

"They're sealing off the area. They're trying to trap the stragglers. We've got to get moving before we're caught in the net."

We all nodded and followed Lightning, who had already began running, anywhere. She was right though…they were trapping us. Soldiers were everywhere, leading us into more battle, this time, me and Hope attempting to join the fights. Not to much avail, getting us scolded by Sazh for endangering ourselves.

The paths were long and we basically ran anywhere we could to get away from the large amount of soldiers that constantly tried to surround us. Hills were everywhere too. A lot of places we had to jump up. It was hard work, but Lightning never gave us a chance to even sit down. Luckily for me, Hope and Vanille, we were younger, so had a lot of stamina, compared to Sazh anyway.

He complained a lot, about being too old mainly, but on how he couldn't do a lot of things.

"How high is this thing? I don't think I'm gonna make it…"

"Do we really have to go this way? I'm too old for this…"

"The years catch up with you…"

Those were just prime examples of how much he complained…

More and more hills and paths appeared, forcing us up and down, forward and backward, side to side…I noticed how Hope was staying in the back…possibly because of his earlier outburst…

L'Cie are not human.

Was that true? I mean…I'm human…and now I'm a L'Cie…or…does that mean, I'm not human now? I was just hoping it was the pressure of being a L'Cie that was making him like this…I wanted to see the Hope that I met in Bodhum…the Hope that flushed when he saw a girl his own age anywhere near him…with how he was now, I didn't know if that dream I had happened or not…

"Woah! This whole place is crystal!"

I looked over at Vanille, who was happily admiring the crystal around her. I had to admit…it was nice…it looked beautiful…though, now wasn't the time to admire the beauty of the area you might die…but I had to think more positively, so I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah…It's beautiful."

"I wonder what it would be like. To become a crystal, I mean."

Vanille seemed to contemplate her next move, before she smiled and looked over at him.

"You're gonna complete your focus?"

He just shrugged and let out a slight sigh.

"Maybe. If I knew what it was. I probably don't want to know."

"Hey, Lightning. Did Serah say anything to you about her focus?"

"…Nothing…"

"Oh, you know what? She probably didn't want to worry you!"

"Or she just didn't think she could trust me."

I frowned as she began walking down the path…as time went by, you'd slowly learn more about Lightning…about why she was here…but I still didn't know what to think of her…she was too quiet…I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever warm up to us…

I could see her begin to walk down a corridor of the crystal, it looked pretty long.

Great, more walking- scratch that, running…

Lightning was obviously rushing to get away from here…she never gave us a chance to catch our breath and would carry on running forward. As a kid I had a good amount of stamina, so after a while, I began to be the one running behind her, followed by Hope, Vanille and then Sazh…Since Sazh is fairly old, I could understand why he was kind of slow…Though the path just kept going…and going…and…you get the picture…

Me and Hope kept looking around curiously, sometimes discovering things lying around, at one point, Hope discovered 30 Gil lying on the floor, though I don't think we could say it was lucky in our current position…

After a while, the corridor seemed to stop and we came to a large…gate, as far as I could tell.

"What's that? I think I recognise it from somewhere."

"I don't know…it's a big gate, that's all I can see."

"You only got one eye, what you can see is only on one side."

"Wow, point taken."

"S-Sorry…"

"Hey, didn't say I got offended."

Lightning seemed to ignore me and Sazh talking to each other…I seemed to talk to him more than I spoke to Hope…Vanille…she was on the same wavelength as Sazh with how much I speak to her…but she was attempting to rush in front of Lightning to explore, only to get pulled back by an angry Lightning or a worried Sazh, me and Hope watching them try and pull back the excited girl.

I couldn't blame Vanille for being curious…the large place made me want to run around too…though I didn't want to anger Lightning more than she already was…the fire that must have crystallised, same as the lake…it must have been something from the Pulse vestige we all went on…

"Even the flames turned to crystal. This is ridiculous…"

I heard Sazh sigh again when we came to a large circle filled with soldiers, ready to kill if they have to and they did.

"Those'll be our cold-blooded beasts, I take it."

I tilted my head as I noticed some weird devices on their uniform which seemed to spark every-so-often.

"Sazh. What are those things?"

I pointed out the devices and heard Sash 'hmm' slightly.

"I think they use some sort of devices for their magic. I don't think it's the same as the L'Cie stuff."

Lightning had already ran past all the soldiers, taking care of some, getting past others without them seeing her. Getting past without being seen was easy for me and Hope, being the shortest, we hid behind the rubble that was around us. It was harder for the taller Vanille and Sazh, who had to run quickly to get away from any soldiers that noticed them. We gained control and ran past them all, getting to a set of stairs, seeing Lightning running up them, we followed her closely (or attempted to.).

More stairs, more ramps, it felt like a maze. This time, Vanille got away with running ahead to look around, dragging me along with her, obviously deciding against tugging Hope with us.

We both got to a large pile of rocks on top of some stairs, but me and Vanille could see an opening in the rocks which we could probably all fit through, Vanille felt quite happy that we found it.

"Hey, Hey! It looks like we can get through here!"

Lightning seemed to understand this and straight away went through the large hole. We all followed quite happily, though we had to give Sash a hand jumping up, his old legs couldn't handle too many jumps. We get through to a large clearing, though we just found more soldiers waiting for us back there. As much as we could, avoiding them was practically impossible, me and Hope stayed back as Lightning, Vanille and Sazh fought them off.

After we ridded the area of soldiers, Sazh seemed to shiver.

"Sazh? You OK?"

"Something's making the hairs on my neck stand up…"

"You've got to stop worrying, Sazh! We outran 'em. We'll be okay now."

We ran up an other set of stairs (it was getting old with all the stairs…), looking back at Sazh, he did look really tired, but Lightning stopped to look around the area we had come to.

"Wow!"

Vanille was right…wow…the large clearing had all the crystallized fire around the pillars, making even Hope look at it in awe…I felt amazed…I probably wouldn't have seen this if I wasn't in Bodhum at the time…

Yes, I forgot to mention…I didn't live in Bodhum…I was just visiting with my mother and brother.

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw everybody begin to walk forward, so I began to follow behind quickly, staying in the back, near Sazh and Hope.

I shivered slightly, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, just like Sazh felt earlier, but looking around, I didn't see anything…must have been paranoia…I just thought that the whole L'Cie thing was making me a bit jumpy. I constantly heard Vanille making the happiest noises I've ever heard. Seemed like she really liked it here, though it did look amazing…She ran forward once again, causing even Lightning to worry.

"Stay Close."

Vanille was obviously going through a rebellious phase in her life…

"I want to look around."

All I heard was Lightning sigh, causing me to laugh a bit, she really did care…but then we didn't realise it…

That's when we all heard Vanille scream, Panicking me and Hope.

"Vanille!"

That's when we saw what could only be described as a large dragon like beast chasing after her. Me and Sazh stepped forward to quickly pull Vanille back.

"Over here!"

Before I could say anything else, Hope had already grabbed my wrist and dragged me off and hid me and him behind some of the rubble, but it shocked me in general, normally the first one to drag away me and hope was Sazh who'd stay behind and make sure to keep us safe…but Hope acted on his own, getting us both out of danger. I was…proud. Or, that's what it felt like.

As everyone fought, me and Hope were avoiding any flying rubble that would fly our way, every so often, from out hiding spot, we'd cast some simple spells to try and help out in defeating it. Oddly enough, the beast was easier to beat than we all probably thought…though as Lightning gave it a final slash, it flew backwards, as far away from us as it could, crashing through the crystals around it.

"It's charging up."

"Charging? What are you talking about? Charging for what?"

The monster had begun to glow a light blue colour, making most of us gape, for me and Hope, this was in slight fear, as we knew it'd come back and try to kill us again.

"It's last moment."

Lightning, Sazh and Vanille charged towards it as the blue glow faded away from it, me and Hope attempted to follow, still hiding behind some rubble to be away from the danger, but also to be of some use to everyone. I still felt bad, protecting myself and not being able to help them out more…I was still just a kid…I didn't know what else I could do.

After a long time of hacking away, the monster fell to the floor in defeat, allowing me and Hope to jump out of our hiding spot and run to the others as Vanille walked forward and pointed out a large machine.

"Check it out!"

Sazh just sighed and looked at the rest of us as Vanille skipped towards the machine.

"Come on. Hope to it, let's go."

No one else saw it, but I did…there was an owl, perching on the rubble…I didn't think anything of it then, but…I should have…

Vanille and Sazh were taking a good look at the machine while I was staring curiously at the owl, my head tilting to the side…I guessed that it was just lost, but I WAS only fourteen, still a naïve little kid…

I then looked over at Vanille, who had happily clapped her hands together and nodded her head.

"This will make things easier!"

"Yeah, knowing out luck, it's probably missing an engine."

"You shouldn't be so negative."

"And you shouldn't get your hopes up."

Looking at Hope, I noticed him bending over, touching his knees and panting slightly, obviously still a bit afraid from the large beast that had attacked us, but as Sazh and Vanille got closer to the machine, Hope caught his breath and stayed close behind them. I noticed Lightning look around curiously before looking at me, giving me nerves, practically forcing me to chase after Hope.

I didn't notice that the owl from before had flown away as soon as I wasn't looking and as we boarded the large ship before us.

*****OMAKE*****

The five people look around the small ship curiously.

Vanille: It looked bigger on the outside…

Reital: True…there are only four seats…

Sazh: Two people are gonna have to sit on the same seat, too dangerous for someone to stand.

Reital backs away as Vanille looks at her with a glint in her eye and as she quickly sits down.

Vanille: Since their so young and PROBABLY wouldn't mind, I think it should be Hope and Reital!

Hope: W-Wha!

Both the teenagers faces turn red as they look at each other.

Lightning: It's a good idea seeing as you're both short.

Reital: Who're you calling short, Damnit!

Lightning: You'll have to deal with it.

Everyone sits down, Hope and Reital just staring at their seat nervously.

Hope: U-Ummm…how is this gonna work.

Reital: Simple, my butt goes on one side, yours goes on the other.

Hope: Makes sense…

Vanille: Or she could sit on your lap, Hope!

Sazh: I don't think the seat belt would work much either way…

Hope: W-We can share! W-We're small, remember?

Reital just nods as they both try and sit down, both of them with their own side of the chair.

Hope: Not much space…

Reital: Are you calling me fat?

* * *

********

In it together


	7. Losing Hope

**wheeee~ New chapter~ I'm on a roll! Though my last two weeks of revision are coming up and bringing me doooown...that's why this is the only story I can really do right not xD Got writers block on my other stories, but I'm trying 8D**

**Hope: Tiff-Chan only owns Reital Ladbrooke! The rest is owned by Square Enix!**

**Thank you Hope! Now off we go! *goes to revise* ;-;**

**

* * *

**

In it together

**Losing hope**

I looked around the ship curiously while sitting next to Hope. Sazh was beginning to make the ship take off and we all knew that it was going to be rough taking off an unknown ship. It was proven as the ship took off into the air, all of us going backwards into our seats. As soon as we were up, we were being chased by the PSICOM sky units.

Any other unit from above us had already began shooting, making our flight an even worse one.

"Aww no!"

It was dark in the ship, but I could definitely see Lightning grab the control stick off Sazh.

"Give me that!"

"What!"

We felt the ship rumble more as we began to shoot back at the PSICOM gliders, our feeble attempt of escape, though I noticed her hit one of the bigger units from above.

She had quickly got us out from the cavern we were in, bringing us into open air…well…I say air, but we were still being chased by other units. Vanille seemed happy that we were just outside.

"Did we get 'em!"

"We got ONE of them!"

I heard Hope next to me gasp in panic as he quickly looked around, trying to find another window, as I turned I noticed one further behind the room we were in.

"There!"

Another gasp came from Hope as we noticed the large group of sky untis behind us.

"They're still behind us!"

Lightning attempted to move us through the odd place we were in, what looked like buildings were all around us and were now getting destroyed by the large amount of gunfire.

"Hey! I said stop!"

Sazh was still trying to get the controls off Lightning, who obviously only had experience in fighting, but I wasn't going to point out her bad driving, especially since it was working…

"You WANT to die?"

Sazh was now driving us upwards, towards a kind of hole in the ceiling…I say ceiling, but we weren't even in a room, it was more of a corridor, Hope was once again panicking next to me, forcing me to try and calm him down, seeing as we were sharing a seat and the seat belts didn't exactly work very well.

"How are you gonna lose them?"

The further up we went, the more I began to wonder…were we going to get caught?

"You've got me, kid!"

More and more…further and further…I could feel a whimper come out of my throat and out of my mouth, before I felt my finger clinging to the orange cape Hope wore, in fear.

"Then let me!"

"No, Thank you!"

Suddenly, everything went bright, causing all of us to wince from the bright light around us.

My eyes adjusted and I saw all the clouds that were around us…I felt happy, until the gun fire started around the ship once again and my panic decided to kick in again, Hope obviously in the same boat as me at that moment.

"They're still on us?"

Looking from the back window again, I saw the large amount of units chasing us and firing at us and they were all quickly gaining on us, some had already got to the front of us and were firing at the shop, causing it to shake more as we were hit.

"We're taking hits!"

He lowered us down in an attempt to lose all of them, or some of them. We came to a large river surrounded by tall walls of rock, whatever Sazh was trying to do wasn't working, the ships following us were still chasing.

"Come on! Give me a break!"

The walls got closer to the river and I began to realise what Sazh might have been up to, though the panic never left me…I didn't want to die…but I trusted Sazh to get us out…

"Hang on!"

Everyone did as he said, all of us grabbing onto something in front of us, though I just grabbed onto more of Hope's jacket, why I did though is still a mystery…even to me.

My mouth could only open is awe as Sazh shot at part of the wall in front of us, causing it to fall, causing both me and Hope to panic more. But Sazh got us under it and crushed most of the ships under it, we were now free to get away, though Sazh was still a bit frustrated, smashing his fist on the front of the ship, his face going through the hologram in front of him.

"For the love of all that's good!"

"_Next, an update on the status of the purge. Just moments ago, the sanctum announced the successful conclusion of the purge along with the safe arrival of the Cocoon migrants to their new homes on Pulse."_

I could see Sazh shake his head in front of us before poking at the screen, changing the picture to an old man wearing an odd uniform, obviously meaning he was higher up than everyone we've seen so far.

"_Yes, that is correct. There's no denying the enormity of the strain the Purge placed on us all. But, given the tens of millions of lives at stake, there truly was no alternative."_

The screen changed once again without anyone changing it, to a man presenting a different news channel.

"_Primarch Dysley stood by the move, stressing the necessity of the relocation. When asked about the possibility of the future Purges, the Primarch remained noncommittal, stating only that he'd seek counsel with the Fal'Cie Eden and weigh all options before making a decision."_

I noticed that, next to me, Hope gritted his teeth together at the lies the Primarch was telling…I was angry too, I didn't realise it, but my face had flared up, in anger, my teeth were gritted just like Hope's, but my anger was more obvious than Hope's…I just tried not to say anything…

"Yeah, that's right. If it makes the Sanctum look bad, it never happened."

Our screens all went orange before Vanille poked it to change it back to the Primarch, though I didn't need to see his ugly mug again…

"_In all the centuries since the war of transgression, Cocoon has been spared Pulse aggression, and prospered for it. It is essential that we maintain this peace. That is the Sanctum's focus. We will continue employing every resource available to combat these threats to the harmony or our society."_

"Meaning, we'll be running for the rest of our lives."

I could only frown…in panic or anger, that time, I definitely couldn't tell…possibly both…I didn't want to be running forever…I wanted to go home…

"Hey."

"Uh-huh?"

"Umm, who is this guy?"

Not only Sazh was confused at Vanille's lack of intelligence, me and Hope were too…we were younger than Vanille, yet we knew about Primarch Dysley.

"I mean, what do they teach kids these days? He's Galenth Dysley. The Sanctum Primarch…Murderer-in-chief…"

"Just another tool of the Fal'Cie…"

I had already looked at Lightning curiously, before turning my head back towards the screen before us.

"_According to our insta-poll…nearly ninety nine percent of Cocoon citizens agree with the Sanctum's handling of the Purge. Seventy percent of respondents said they would also support additional Purges were the need to arise."_

"Let's Purge everybody! That'll fix it!"

Before any of us could reply to Sazh's great amount of sarcasm, the inside of the ship began to glow red…and that's never a good thing…

Out of nowhere, more shots had been fired at us, causing panic in all of us, all except Lightning, who kept her cool throughout.

"Points for perseverance."

Just as he said that, we were all blinded by a bright light, causing us all to shield our eyes. We were further into the clouds when we finally saw it…

"Wow…"

"A Sanctum Fal'Cie up close and personal. Cocoon's own light in the sky."

We could only stare at it in awe, before we felt our glider take more hits from the other units of gliders.

"Here we go again."

"Fly in! We'll lose them in there."

Even though we could only stare at Lightning in disbelief, Sazh still drove straight into what looked like orange electronic whips which were reaching out towards anyone who came near it…why Lightning wanted to risk going in there, I'd never know and I've never wanted to ask.

Sazh was smartly going through the whips of electricity, causing some of the other units to get crushed and sliced by the whips.

"I like this Fal'Cie!"

"There's more of 'em!"

Our luck ran out when the end of one of the whips hit us and we were sent plummeting to the ground, faster than we could think. Plummeting to what I thought was my death…

"_Reital? Reital, wake up you sleepy head…"_

"_Brother?"_

"You've got to wake up!"

Quickly waking up, I saw Vanille shaking the three of us…wait…three? Where was Lightning…?

"Look!"

Where she pointed, was Lightning, being attacked by the red and black dogs…I forget what their names were, but I knew they weren't good…they were not good at all…

Vanille had already ran forward to help Lightning, followed by a fumbling Sazh who had already took out his two guns.

This time, I wanted to help and I had already reached for the two large knives Vanille gave me.

"Reital!"

Turning around, I had already stated to get dragged back by Hope and I noticed Sazh nod at him.

"Gotta keep you kids safe, right?"

I guess that Sazh had told Hope to keep me out of the battle before he ran to Lightning.

I frowned as Hope pulled me away as the three of them quickly and easily defeated the three hounds, leaving me thinking;

_It's not going to be that easy from now on…_

I still felt weak…I was always dragged away, being protected…me and Hope only got to fight when we were in the Pulse vestige with Vanille, no one stronger than us to protect us.

I looked over at them as we came out from out hiding spot as we heard Vanille sigh in relief.

"Glad that's over."

We all seemed to agree with her, all of us putting away our weapons. Me and Hope had ours out, just in case things got rough and more appeared. Luckily, nothing did, but we all knew there'd be more.

I watched as Sazh and Vanille sat down on a small lump of land and then I noticed Lightning just walk straight past them. It was inspirational…how she could just carry on moving…I wanted to be like that…

"What, no break?"

"They're tracking us."

"I know that. I know that, but we aren't soldiers! We don't have your kind of stamina!"

"You've got enough to complain."

Without another word, she had already began to walk away once again.

"Oh, That's-! Forget it!"

I looked over at Hope, who seemed to be thinking the same way I was…when he looked back, he then realised our thoughts were the same and nodded at me. He walked over to Sazh and Vanille nervously…

"I think…umm…"

"I'd stick with her if I were you."

"Later, then…"

"We'll see you both later…OK?"

They both nodded and watched as we both attempted to catch up to Lightning. I didn't want to leave them…I don't think Hope really wanted to either…but, I knew we were thinking the same thing…fed up of being protected, when we both had our own reasons for getting stronger…Hope's was his revenge on Snow…mine was…to get over this and go back to my mother and brother…I missed them…I didn't care if they hated L'Cie…I just wanted to see them…

I noticed Hope seemed to be faster than me now that he had motive to be quick. He and I were already figuring out how to get over a large wheel to get to Lightning. It was more or less easy to get to the top, but getting off it was the hard part, I think we shook it up a bit, jumping off, we both had the trouble of stumbling over. We were kids but, I don't think we had the athletic abilities Lightning had from being a soldier.

"C'mon, she's still pretty far ahead. We need to catch up."

"Yeah…"

I could only nod at him. He was so determined that it was kind of inspiring.

After a while, I could see the tall pink haired women walking in front. It was obvious she was trained when she didn't even look back at us before she asked;

"Just you two?"

"For now, I guess…"

"Should we wait?"

"They'll catch up. Eventually."

She began running forward down the path of junk in front of us, leaving me and Hope to follow her, both of us looking around curiously.

"All the junk around here came from Pulse, didn't it?"

"You can only assume so…Looks like some good machinery was used."

"Yeah…it's all wrecked now…This stuff was left over from the scrap the Fal'Cie took from Pulse to repair Cocoon."

"You know quite a lot about this."

"Yeah, my dad told me all this whenever he was home."

"That's cool."

"I guess…"

I didn't bother asking more…obviously he didn't like talking about his father…we carried on following Lightning, still trying to keep a conversation held…I wasn't one for silence, I tended to try and talk as much as I could…I found it calmed me down…

Battle after battle…after a while, I grew used to all of the fights and I was slowly getting used to fighting in general, now knowing how to use my newly found magic. Oddly, me and Hope were actually able to use 'cure' spells, which we both found pretty useful.

I noticed after a few more fights that we came to a small clearing, with no way out.

"Dead end. Guess we have to go back."

"Too bad…"

Me and Hope decided, while Lightning was a bit distracted, that we could have a bit of a breather. Hope was the first to sit down, I just decided to stay standing up, leaning down and touching my knees.

"Can we get through this way, you think? You…know where you're going, right?"

"I've been here on missions before."

"Missions?"

"Nothing to do with the purge, though?"

Glad Hope said it…I didn't want to question her about the purge…

"The Purge is PSICOM's baby."

Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh…

"Our military is split into two arms. The public security and intelligence command, known as PSICOM, and the Guardian Corps. I was Guardian Corps, Bodhum security regiment."

"Wait…But I don't get it. If you're not PSICOM, then why did you board the train?"

She looked down at us both, as I knew we were looking at her with the most curious looks we've probably ever pulled.

"For Serah."

Serah…I forgot about her until now…Snow was probably still with her, fighting if he had to…I wish I could've stayed with him and tried to help, but I don't think he wanted any more of us to get into the amount of trouble he'd be getting into. I was worried, even though I didn't say anything…

"I had to rescue Serah before they transported the vestige to Pulse, and out of my reach. My only chance to save her was to join the Purge."

"You're telling us that you got on that train, so you could save your sister?"

I could hear Hope sigh in frustration, it was obvious he found the story crazy…I did too, but I also found it inspirational…if my brother was in the same position though…I'd be scared…

"That's crazy. I could never do something like that."

"It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do."

"Easy for someone like you to say…"

"Hope…"

Before I could say anything else, Lightning had already began climbing up the large hill of junk, leaving us behind, seeing as we definitely couldn't climb up there.

"Lightning! Hey!"

I did try to get up some of the junk, but failed when I tripped off of the large pile, falling on my ass.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine…"

Hope sat back down on the small clump of dirt and I just sat next to him, looking down at my feet.

"She left us…"

"Hope…don't worry…we still have each other, right?"

"Y-Yeah…I guess so…"

"You guess so? Don't be mean…"

"A-Ah…I-I-I wasn't trying to be mean!"

I could only laugh at him as he tried to explain what he meant. I patted his shoulder softly and just smiled at him.

"It's OK. Let's find something to talk about while we wait for the others."

"Y-Yeah…w-what about your family? Were they on the purge?"

I wasn't sure if I'd already spoke to him or somebody else about my family…I couldn't remember…

"Yeah…my mother and brother were there with me…we were visiting Bodhum on our vacation."

"Weird…so was I…people who were just on vacation weren't supposed to be Purged…we were supposed to go home…"

"Wrong place at the wrong time, I guess…"

"Do you…do you know where you family is?""Nope. I got lost from them during Snow's rebellion."

Hope gritted his teethe together, probably for more than one reason…I didn't realise that he now hated Snow even more for making me lose my only family…but just the mention of Snow's name got Hope's blood boiling…

"Snow…he's just causing more trouble!"

"But, Snow has his reason…"

"What reasons make it OK! What kind of reasoning makes it OK to…to…You saw it too! He let…He let my mother fall! And you can forgive him! If he just didn't bother, you'd be with your family! Your mother and brother are probably-"

**SLAP!**

"Don't you DARE, Hope!"

Hope was shocked…but not as shocked as I was…I'd only ever slapped him once…but it was gently, to get him out of a daze when his mother had died…this time, I had actually left a large red mark on his cheek and I had left myself panting in anger…I'd never been like this before…

"Don't…Just don't, please…!"

"R-Reital…I'm sorry…"

"Don't bother! I can't blame you for being angry at Snow! But hating him like this won't do anything!"

"I know it won't! It's all I can do though! If I can do something else, tell me!"

"You can actually talk to him, Hope! Saying to me that you hate him isn't enough!"

I could feel myself start to get dizzy…I didn't know why…maybe it was the anger…maybe it was because I was holding in tears…I wouldn't cry in front of him, but I would do soon…

"Well…trying to smile isn't helping you either…"

"I'm smiling because It's all I can do to stay sane!"

Truthfully…I was trying to stay sane enough…I was losing my mine, knowing my family could be…could be dead…holding in the tears wasn't working anymore…I could feel the cold water running down my heated cheeks, I couldn't control it anymore. Hope didn't know what to do, I could see that…he was contemplating something, but what it was I didn't know…

"Reital…I'm so sorry…"

Before he could blink I'd quickly sat back down onto the lump of soil and dug my face into my hands…

"No…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gotten angry…"

Hope just sat next to me in defeat, obviously not knowing what to do…I looked up at him through my hands before raising my head away from them.

"Does your face hurt?"

"Ah…N-No, it's fine…"

His face was still red and I could see that, it was practically pulsing in pain…never realised how strong fisted I was…

I searched in my two small bags that I had around my waist, looking for something to either say sorry or help with the pain…no such luck in anything to do with pain killers, but I found a couple of chocolate bars, luckily nobody took them off me during the purge.

"Here."

I threw one over to him it landed softly in his lap as he looked at it in confusion.

"You must be hungry. Eat it, regain some energy."

"N-No, I-I'm not-"

**Groooooowl**

"…"

"…"

I didn't say anything else as Hope just carefully opened the chocolate bar and took a few large bites out of it.

"See? You were hungry."

It wouldn't help the pain, but maybe it'd take our minds off what just happened…I didn't like arguing with people, especially not Hope…I didn't know why, but I felt really close to him…I remembered Vanille interrogating me about it and felt my face heat up slightly…watching Hope eat the chocolate made me laugh slightly, seeing as he practically wolfed it down.

"If you were hungry you should have just said."

"I didn't want to be a pain…"

"It's not a pain to feed you, Hope. If you don't eat, you'll lose energy."

"A-Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I will, don't worry. Just wondering when the others will get here…"

"Bored of me already?"

"Ohh, of course not."

I didn't see it much, seeing as he quickly looked away, but Hope smiled…to himself, but…I still saw it…

"Hey, Hope. Face me when you smile."

"H-Huh…?"

"C'mon~ I saw you smile, don't try and hide it~"

I felt my face heat up as he just laughed slightly, a bigger smile on his face.

It was…cute…

"S-Sorry, didn't mean to laugh at you-"

"Don't be sorry! It was nice to see you smile and laugh!"

I didn't notice I was grinning so much. I was over excited, it made me feel great, knowing that he could still smile. I was hoping I'd see more of it.

Disrupted, I heard a optimistic voice, calling to us.

"Hope! Reital!"

Looking back up to the voice, I saw a very tired looking Vanille and an even more tired looking Sazh running over.

"We made it!"

I grinned at Vanille and nodded, quickly hiding my un-touched chocolate bar, Hope frowning at me for not eating it, unlike him, whose chocolate didn't even touch the sides of his mouth before dropping into his stomach.

"Where's grumpy?"

I assumed grumpy meant Lightning, Sazh's way of describing was pretty funny. Hope just looked up to where Lightning had left us, nodding his head towards the spot, before looking down to the floor.

"Got left behind, huh?"

Sazh patted my shoulder and I smiled at the comforting move, but Hope didn't see it the same.

"Leave me alone!"

I wondered why he suddenly went so sullen, even after I'd tried to cheer him up…and succeeded as far as I knew…Sazh mentioning being 'left behind' must have made him cranky again.

"This is pointless. Can't keep up…Can't get home…"

When he mentioned getting home he slightly looked at me, obviously to the fact that my mother and brother could be dead, so I have no home now…

"It's over for us…"

I wondered what Vanille was doing when she calmly walked over and leant over to look at Hope, even though his head was looking at the floor.

"It's NOT over! We'll all get home!"

"Some of us don't have a home! Not now that mom is-"

"What about your dad?"

Hope seemed to contemplate something for a while…I didn't know what he was thinking about, but I was worried…but he explained what happened to him in Bodhum and it made me smile that he got along so well with his mother…especially from what I remembered when I had that dream. But then he mentioned his father…I didn't get why he hated him though…

"That night, they found the Fal'Cie in the Bodhum vestige. The next day, soldiers sealed off the town and we couldn't get back to Palumpolum. They forced us onto the train with everyone else. My mom, she was frantic. She wanted to get us home, so she tried to fight. She got tricked, by Snow. He used her!"

I frowned and patted Hope on the shoulder and felt him tense, resisting to shrug my hand off. Vanille moved in front of him and smiled softly.

"Let's get you home, okay? You're dads got to be worried!"

"Let him worry! Why should I care? He doesn't."

This time, he did shrug my hand off, making me frown as he turned away from me and Vanille…

"Any father cares…"

All three of us looked at Sazh in confusion, he seemed to not notice that we could all hear him.

"Sazh?"

"It's nothing, Forget it."

Vanille nodded at me and then at Hope, before grabbing both of our wrists.

"Come with me, okay?"

Sazh seemed to be inspecting an odd machine…I was wondering why we didn't think of looking at that odd machine…it might have done something…I heard Sazh mumbling while looking at the machinery, before it glowed and began moving and then shot some form of magnet, hitting a large machine and dragging it towards us.

"We've got time. We'll get you all back home. Your parents will be happy to see you."

I nodded happily, I was sure excited to be able to get home…maybe they'd be waiting for me…just…maybe…I wanted them to be home…so much…so I carried on with the three of them…holding onto the last shred of hope I had left…

*****OMAKE*****

Tiff: Meeeeeeh…not many reviews lately…yet I keep wanting to write it more! I just love the small amount of reviewers I have!

Reital: Aren't you supposed to be revising? You have more exams this week!

Tiff: BUT I DON'T WANNA! I'M SMARTER THAN I LOOK!

Reital: Umm, no ones ever seen you before.

Tiff:…I'll do it later…for now! Any more questions!

Reital: Yeah, both for you, but I haven't got the paper with the names on.

Tiff: Read them out, I'm sure they'll know who they are.

Reital: Question one, "who's your favourite character? Mines Vanille."

Tiff: You learn to love Vanille when you get to disk two…but mine has always been Hope. Then second is Sazh, third is Snow. I won't go further, cuz I've noticed I've put the girls last…NEXT QUESTION!

Reital: "What's your favourite battle team and also role?"

Tiff: battle team and role…favourite role has to be syngerist, don't know why, I just like the fact that they happily buff the others. As for battle team I tend to use Hope, Lightning and Fang, sometimes switching Fang for Snow for a bit of change. At one point I did use Hope, Sazh and Snow as a team (Hope tends to be my leader, I think Alexander is the best Eidolon) but it didn't really work and I couldn't get used to it, with Hope, Lightning and Fang you get at least one of each role, though Vanille is the better saboteur Fang has the higher strength and gives me two commandos.

Reital: Well, another interesting explanation…

Tiff: I talk too much…

Reital: Hope you enjoyed reading! See you next chapter!

* * *

In it together


End file.
